Family Portraits
by lechat23
Summary: A one shots collection of other family portraits after Kuon and Kyouko's marriage. Related to "Looking for A Place Where I Belong".
1. The Yashiro : The Three of Us

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Three of Us<strong>

"Shouko-san, Yashiro-san, congratulations on you newborn baby girl. She looks a lot like Yashiro-san," Kyouko said.

"Yeah, she does look like Yuki," Shouko said. "She's Yuki's little princess."

Kyouko and Ren went to visit Shouko and Yukihito at the managers' home after they arrived back in Japan. They were just back from their honeymoon. The newlyweds didn't even wait till the next day. They couldn't wait to see Yashiro's newborn daughter.

Yukihito's daughter was named Yui. She looked a lot like Yukihito even though she inherited her mouth and eyes from Shouko. Shouko and Yashiro were really happy being parents. Even Kuon and Kyouko were smiling upon seeing their loving expressions towards their daughter.

Shouko offered Kyouko to hold the baby. Kyouko hesitated but then she accepted happily. She held the baby carefully and smiled tenderly. Kuon was touched upon seeing her gentle expression towards the baby. Yui smiled and reached for Kyouko's face.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come to your wedding, Kyouko-chan, Kuon-kun," Shouko said. "Even Yuki couldn't come. At least, one of us should have been present."

"It's okay, Shouko-san," Kyouko said. "We will hold the wedding banquet in next three weeks. Maybe you can come?" she said while she handed the baby to Kuon.

Shouko nodded. "I think that it is fine with me to go out at that time. It will be 40 days since Yui was born." Yui was born right on Kyouko and Kuon's wedding day in a caesarean section. Shouko went into a comma after Yui born. She almost died. Her uterus was damaged. The doctor then had her uterus removed. She couldn't have another baby after the removal. Therefore they named their baby Yui. It meant 'the only'.

"You don't have to force yourself, Shouko-san. We heard about your condition from Yashiro-san," Kyouko said.

"It's fine, really. I feel healthy now," Shouko said. She didn't want her charge to worry about her.

"So, how's it, newlyweds? When will you two have a baby?" Yukihito teased.

"If we are blessed enough, then... soon?" Kuon answered. He handed Yui back to Shouko.

"Heh? You two want to have a baby so soon?" Shouko said with an evil grin on her face. "I actually think that you two will wait and have 'fun', **whilst** you still can. You both are still very young. No need to rush."

Both Kyouko and Kuon blushed at her implied statement. Yashiro grinned evilly and nudged Kuon on his side.

"Well, if we are blessed enough, why not?" Kyouko said. She was still slightly blushing.

"We were just teasing you. Easy there, Kyouko-chan," Yukihito said with a wide grin. "Eh but if you two really want to have baby, I'd have to tell you this. It's going to be really tough."

"Right! Baby has different sleeping hours. You guys will have to be ready to wake up in the middle of the night for the baby. Thanks God, I have Yuki doing that for me." Shouko grinned.

"Yashiro-san is such a good father," Kyouko said.

"It seems really tough," Kuon said. "But well, I want kids. A dozen perhaps?"

"Kuon, don't joke around like that!" Kyouko said whilst smacking her husband's arm playfully.

"Huh? A dozen? Wow, then, please allow me to say something regarding that plan of yours," Shouko said.

"Yes?" both Kuon and Kyouko said. They were waiting for what the manager would say.

"We're not going to be the babysitters," Yukihito and Shouko said in unison. They grinned widely. They wouldn't mind actually but they just wanted to tease the couple. They only had one daughter and they would be happy if Yui got many friends like siblings.

Kyouko and Kuon cringed. They had never implied such things. They would definitely take care of their children on their own.

"We didn't mean that. Don't worry!" Kyouko said. "We're going to take care of them by ourselves."

"Hehe… sure. You guys have to be responsible for what you have 'done'," Shouko said. She winked at Yukihito and her husband winked back.

Kuon and Kyouko only smiled at it. Even though the managers were considered not as evil as Hiou and the two ladies, they still loved teasing Kyouko and Kuon, and could be really evil sometimes.

They had lighter talks afterwards. Yukihito and Kuon talked about Kuon's jobs while Kyouko and Shouko talked about Yui. When the clock on the wall showed that it was already 10pm, the couple excused themselves. Yukito walked them till the front door.

"I'm ready for the night shift. I'll tend to Yui," Yukihito said. "You need to take a rest, Shouko."

"I know. Thank you, dear," Shouko said. She was a bit upset.

Yukihito sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong with you?"

"No, I'm just a little bit upset when I thought back that we can't have another child. We only have Yui."

"Shouko, it's okay. We have Yui. That's enough, right?"

"What if she wants brother or sister in the future?"

"Well, we can adopt a sibling for her."

"Adoption? Ah, right. There's that method."

"Moreover…"

Shouko waited for his next line. She was confused especially after she saw him grinning at her. "What do you want to say, Yuki? Don't make me wait!" She whined. She behaved like a teenager when she was alone with her husband.

"No more protection needed and we can **fully** **enjoy** ourselves."

Shouko blushed. "Gee, such a pervert! I don't know that you have it in you! You're usually modest and… mmmph…" She was silenced with a kiss.

"But you love me right, dear?" Yukihito said with a grin.

"I love you," she said, grinning back at him.

The two of them kissed each other passionately and were getting more passionate and Yui just had to choose to cry at the same time. Both parents were startled and had to broke their kiss. Yukihito lifted Yui up and said, "Not the right time. We still have our little girl as top priority."

Shouko laughed at his disappointment. She smiled when she saw Yukihito tending to their daughter. "You're really a good father, like Kyouko said. Well, now as a mother, I can't lose to you. I want to hold Yui too, Yuki."

"No way, she's my little girl." Yukihito smirked.

"Yes way, she's my little girl too."

"Catch me if you can!" He eyed her and pretended to run away with Yui in his hand. "Yui dear, we don't want to come to mama, right? What? Okay, Yui and papa will head to the pillow land together." Yukihito walked away and about to leave the room.

"Yuki! Come back here!" Shouko shouted and tried to get off the bed as quick as she could. She managed to catch up to Yuki. She reached her hands to Yui but Yashiro managed to avoid her hands and stuck out his tongue, mocking her. Both of them laughed and pretended to fight over their little girl. Yui fell asleep in Yukihito's hand and both parents realised that. They smiled when they saw how peaceful she was in her sleep.

* * *

><p><em>7 years later…<em>

"No! My laptop is broken! Why? Black out? Hardware failure? What?" Shouko said. She was panicking. She pressed several keys and the screen was still not blank. "All Kyouko's schedule is in there and I don't think I have backed up the data but it should be somewhere. Think! Think, Shouko!"

"Mama?" Yui called out.

Shouko stopped in the track and turned to the voice.

"Yui-chan. Hey, just back from the school?" Shouko said. She composed herself and walked to her daughter. She hugged her tightly and kissed her on her cheek.

"No, I'm already in this room since an hour ago, you just didn't see me."

"Eh? Really? Where? Why didn't I see you before, dear?" Shouko was surprised.

Yui pointed at the corner of her parents' bedroom. Shouko saw where her finger pointed to and sighed when she saw her mountain of books.

Yashiro Yui was a quiet child therefore she only had several friends. Even though so, she behaved differently when she was with her parents. She was pretty talk-active with them. She loved talking to them and always waited for them to come home since she missed them a lot due to their jobs.

She was also smart and a somewhat nerdy girl. She was called "Super Alien" by the Hizuri twins since she was able to break every electronic device if she held it barehanded. Just like her father, the electronic device would result in a failure only in 10 seconds. She was now 7 years old and as time went by, she looked more like Shouko than Yukihito. She wore glasses and had long hair. She wore her long hair in braids.

"Do you mean that…" Shouko stopped.

"I'm sorry. I accidentally touched your laptop," Yui said apologetically.

Shouko sighed. _She's just like Yuki. Mini_ _Yuki_. Shouko smiled._ She should have put her gloves on before she touches any electronic device._

"Mama, I'm sorry," Yui said while hugging Shouko tightly. "I forgot my gloves."

"It's fine! Well as a punishment, Yui has to massage mama's shoulders," Shouko said with a grin. "Mama has been feeling really tired these days."

"Really? Just a massage?" the little girl asked.

Shouko nodded as an answer.

Yui then ushered Shouko to sit on the bed. She massaged Shouko's shoulder while telling her mother her day in the school. She also told her how naughty the Hizuri siblings in the school. Shouko laughed when she heard about Keiichi and Shuuhei's prank on their teacher. Yui always acted like an older sister to the two and reminded them to behave in the school. They went to the same primary school. Yui was a 2nd grader while the twins were a first grader. Even though so, the twins were quite popular in school as the trouble makers.

"Gee, those two little devils, and here I think that they'll change a bit after they got a little sister."

"Ah, you mean Setsuka-chan?" Shouko said. She knew that Yui liked Setsuka a lot. The 10 months old Setsuka was really cute with her blonde hair and enchanting green eyes. She was a cheerful baby and she always smiled. Yui always called her as little angel while she called the older twins little devils.

"Can I have a little sister like Setsu-chan?"

"Ah about that…" Shouko was confused. She didn't know how to answer her daughter.

"Hey, what are you girls doing in the middle of the day on the bed?" Yukihito asked.

He entered the room with a bright smile. Yui and Shouko's attentions turned to Yukihito.

"Papa!" Yui jumped off the bed and threw herself into Yukihito's arms.

"Hello my little girl." Yukihito hugged her daughter tightly. Yukihito was just back from an on location shoot in Kyoto. "Papa brings something for you."

"Really?" Yui smiled widely. She gave Yukihito an expectant look.

"Here, Kyoto's _Kiyomizudera_ keychain and Kyoto style _wagashi_. Yui likes this right?" He handed her a small paper bag and a box of wagashi.

"Kyaa… papa, I love you." Yui kissed him on the cheek. Yukihito kissed his daughter on her forehead.

Shouko smiled upon seeing the view before her eyes. Yukihito hold his daughter's hand and sat down on the bed, right beside Shouko.

"Shouko, I'm home," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome back, Yuki," she said with a grin. "By the way, Yui broke my laptop. She's really like you. Every electronic device results in failure if held without gloves on." Shouko shrugged.

"Uh, Mama, I didn't do it intentionally," Yui protested. She sat beside Yukihito and wrapped her arms around Yukihito's waist.

"Hmm… so, what's the punishment this time?" Yukihito asked his daughter. He raised his hand and patted Yui's head.

"Mama told me to massage her shoulder," Yui answered. "Papa, Mama, you guys have to work this afternoon?"

"No, but I need to rearrange Kyouko's schedule. I think I have the backup somewhere. Well, I need to go on searching for it," Shouko said.

"I don't either. Kuon and I just came back from Kyoto. He was so eager to go home to play with Setsu-chan," Yukihito said.

"Speaking of Setsu-chan, can I get a little sister too?" Yui asked.

Yukihito stiffened. The thing they had been dreading for years was being asked. Shouko looked at him worriedly. He wrapped his arms on their shoulders.

"Yui, papa and mama have to apologise to you," Yukihito began.

"Why papa?" Yui asked.

Yukihito hesitated to continue but when he felt Shouko's assuring hand on his, he continued, "When Yui was born, mama'd got a bit problem and because of that problem, Yui couldn't get any sister or brother."

Yui tilted her head, trying to understand. "Hmm, what problem is that, papa?"

"Well, Yui might not understand for now. Mama's body condition is not really good for having another baby so mama and papa couldn't get you a sister or brother, can you understand us?" Shouko said carefully. She didn't want Yui to get sad. They didn't know how to explain to her. They didn't want her to feel guilty over her difficult birth which was the cause of this problem.

"But Kei-chan and Shuu-chan got a sister, and they are bad kids. Even the Uesugi trio got three sisters at once. Why can't I get one too?" She started to cry. "I am always a good kid."

Yukihito and Shouko looked at each other sadly. Yukihito lifted his daughter and put her between them. "Yui-chan, you still have us. If you have a sister, what if mama and papa pay more attention to her than Yui? Wouldn't you feel being left out?"

She shook her head. "I'll help mama take care of her."

Shouko was touched by Yui's words but she couldn't fulfil the request. They weren't able to.

"Yui-chan, wouldn't it nice with just the three of us? Mama can give all mama's attention to Yui-chan, so does papa. We're already very busy. We don't want to neglect you," Shouko said.

"Mama's right. Without sister, Yui still got many friends like siblings, right?" Yukihito said.

Yui nodded. She didn't understand at all. She wanted a sister, but her parents wouldn't give her one. In her little mind, she thought back to what her parents had just said. _Right, no sister, all mama and papa's attentions aside their works will only be given to me. It is nice._ She finally smiled happily.

Yukihito and Shouko noticed their daughter's smile and hugged her tightly.

"Mama, papa… I don't want sister then. I love you guys," Yui said.

"We love you too." Yukihito and Shouko said.

"But…" Yui's eyes gleamed.

Yukihito and Shouko were waiting.

"Let's kidnap Setsu-chan and make her my sister," she continued with a grin.

"No, the Demon Lord will have my head on the silver platter," Yukihito said in horror and then laughed when he imagined it.

"Who's Demon Lord, papa?" Yui asked.

"Setsu's daddy." Yukihito grinned widely.

"And Mio will curse me to eternity," Shouko continued.

"Mio? Setsu-chan's mommy?" Yui said. "Well, that's okay, I'll still kidnap Setsu."

"Yui is such a bad kid," Yukihito said and tickled her on her sides.

Yui giggled and both parents laughed along their one and only child, spending their peaceful and happy afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Kiyomizu-dera = a temple in Kyoto**

**Wagashi = Japanese style sweets**

**Yui's name was written as '唯' in Japanese's Kanji, in case anyone got interested in it.**

**I'm writing this along with my new SB! fic, well, since I've been thinking to write about the others in my finished fic, so I decided to write one shots instead of putting it in "Looking for a Place Where I Belong". More are coming. The next one will be Kanae X Hiou. I'm not going to promise these one shots will be fast ^ ^**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Kanae X Hiou : The Big Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Family<strong>

"What is it?" Kanae asked when Hiou handed her a piece of paper. Kanae looked at the paper and her eyes widened. It was a marriage registration form. "Marriage Registration Form?"

"Do you still remember last year's promise?" Hiou asked.

"Mou, of course I remember. That promise on Kyouko's wedding day with Chiori as witness?" Kanae said and laughed a little on it. "Are you really serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"But you had just turned 18. Maybe we should just wait for 2 more years?" _Oh damn! He's serious, I know but…_

"You promised, Kanae. And my parents are already agreed to it. They had talked to your parents as well." He smiled cockily.

"WHAT? They'd talked to my parents? When did it happen?" She was really surprised. She had never thought that he would move with the plan so fast. She knew she had promised him that she would marry him when he turned 18, but she hadn't even talked to her parents about the matters. She thought that she'd have plenty of time to do that, plus her parents were rarely at home. They travelled abroad often.

"It was yesterday." He grinned.

"What? How could you? Seriously, marriage is two people's business, and you didn't bother to tell me first?" Kanae said angrily.

"Sorry, I just…" Hiou didn't know how to explain. He just wanted to proceed with their plan before she regretted her decision.

"Mou… so, what did my parents say? They rarely stay at home, how can you…"

"I called them. I asked your older brother their contacts and we didn't meet face to face of course. We used teleconference for that."

Kanae sighed. "So? They agree to it?"

"No objection at all," he said with a grin. "So we need to decide when we will have the ceremony. But I want you to sign that first, in case you change your mind…"

"Hiou," Kanae said, sighing deeply. "Who do you think I am? I won't back off that easily. Let's just sign it together on the ceremony."

"You are okay with it?" Hiou looked happy.

"Yes. I need to inform shachou about this matter first, but I don't want to…"

"Don't worry!" he cut down her words. "Takarada shachou knew about this."

"WHAT? Even shachou knew about it? The one getting married is me, and he knew it before me? Mou… seriously, I don't even think this is my wedding anymore." She huffed in frustration. "Now, spill! Who else know about it? And what is your entire plan? It seems to me that you had planned everything and I just need to go along with the plan?"

She was getting more and more astonished when he had finished stating all his plan. He had decided everything except the date. It'd be a shinzen-shiki for their wedding in his house. He had even finished with the RSVP list. She pouted when he told her that Kyouko and Chiori had known about the plan as well. None of the two ladies informed her about it. She could understand that probably Hiou asked them to keep it as a secret.

"Mou… you could have told me and I could have helped with all of the preparations. Now you make me feel guilty."

"Sorry, but I want to you to feel at ease for the wedding."

She chuckled lightly. "Are you really okay with me? I'm 6 years older than you. I will probably die sooner than you too."

"Gee, Kanae! Please stop saying something like that!" Hiou said. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "You aren't going to die sooner than me."

"Sorry, just a joke." She kissed him lightly on his lips.

He stood still with her still in his arms. "Kanae."

"What?"

"You know when you do things like you did just now…"

"Not here! We're still in a dressing room," Kanae said quickly. "Maybe later at…"

"Too late!"

"Hiou, wait!"

Hiou pushed her down on the couch and silenced her with kisses. He kissed her hungrily and his hands were wandering around her body. She moaned at his touches and did the same to him. He groaned at the contacts and impatiently stripped her out of her clothes in flash. She always had a melt down when he did things to her. She couldn't resist him any longer and went with the temptation. They finished some time later, just in time when a crew knocked on Kanae's door.

"Yes, 5 minutes!" Kanae answered. She was still breathing hard.

Both of them heard the crew walked away.

"Mou… we shouldn't..." Kanae was about to say something when he silenced her with another kiss. "Mou… Hiou, we should get ready to the set."

He smirked. "But you obviously like it right?"

She blushed red. "I don't dislike it but…"

"I know. Let's get ready!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kanae-chan. Congratulation on your wedding," Chiori said. "But uh… I have never thought that you'd announce it as well."<p>

"Mou… it's all planned by him," Kanae said whilst smacking Hiou on his arms playfully.

"Well, I… for sure, am a very possessive man. I don't want other men looking at my wife or having dirty thoughts about her. If they at least know about her being married, I can be more relieved," Hiou said with a cocky smile. "They'll definitely stay away from her."

"I can understand that, Uesugi-san," Kuon said and patted him on the shoulder. Kuon was just arrived with Kyouko. "Congratulation, Uesugi-san…"

"Thanks, Hizuri-san," Hiou said.

"Mouko-san, congratulations!" Kyouko said and hugged Kanae tightly. "You're beautiful as usual even in a kimono."

Kanae was dressed in a white kimono for her wedding ceremony. For the wedding banquet, she changed to a white pinkish kimono accented in sakura petals. As expected of Uesugi Clan, they went Japanese Style with the wedding in every detail. Kyouko rarely saw her best friend in a traditional kimono, even in a movie or drama since Kanae was a very modern and fashionable woman, and she followed every trend of the season. Kyouko was excited seeing her in one before her eyes.

"Mou… Kyouko! Why do you even come? You should take a rest at home instead of coming here but thanks for coming," Kanae said, trying to break free from Kyouko's hug. Kanae was being careful not to hurt her best friend. Kanae didn't expect Kyouko's arrival. Kyouko had just given birth to twin boys in a caesarean section three weeks ago. She still needed her rest. Kanae had told her that it was okay if she couldn't come. She was touched that her best friend still managed to come to her wedding even though she wouldn't say it to her.

"Now now… only me being left out," Chiori said sadly.

Kyouko and Kanae stopped in the track and pulled Chiori along with them. They did a group hug instead. Kuon and Hiou smiled upon seeing the ladies.

"So, Uesugi-san, are you guys planning for any children soon?" Kuon asked.

Both Kanae and Hiou froze. Kyouko and Kuon smiled mischievously upon the expected reaction. Chiori seemed to be amazed as well upon the question being directed to the newlyweds.

"Wow, they are completely frozen," Chiori commented.

"Well, what about it, Mouko-san?" Kyouko asked. "Since you guys have had a lot of 'fun' when you were still dating, now is the time to have children."

"Kyouko, Uesugi-san just turned 18, right? Too fast perhaps, but well… I have to agree with you. They must have had a lot of fun back then, so children will be soon?" Kuon added with a smirk.

"How many child do you plan to have, Mouko-san, Hiou-kun?" Kyouko continued to ask while Chiori was trying to suppress her laughter.

_It seems to me that Kyouko-chan and Hizuri-san are getting a payback. Having kids is a taboo subject for Kanae after all. She can't even stand her own siblings. I'll have to wait and see. Maybe it's best if I stay silent. I don't want them getting payback on me later when it is my turn,_ Chiori thought.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have twin brothers, right Mouko-san?" Kyouko said mercilessly.

"Eh? She does?" Kuon asked, surprised. "Well, you probably will have twin as well then, since it's in your gene."

"Ah, there they are!" Kyouko pointed to the centre of the room. Kanae's twin brothers were seen chatting with Maria. It was obvious that the two were attracted to the now teenager Takarada Maria.

Kanae and Hiou were still stood frozen. Hiou seemed to recover from his frozen state and scratched his head confusedly.

"Well, I am only 18 years old. Being a teenager father is a bit," Hiou said hesitantly. "Strange… and I think Kanae is…"

"No, we aren't planning for kids now. I'll wait for maybe 5 years?" Kanae said after she recovered.

"Eh? No fun at all," Kyouko said.

"Yeah, why not?" Kuon asked.

"Mou, you guys are so nosy. I won't have any kids in the near future. Just wait for 5 years more!" Kanae snapped.

"Okay okay," both new parents said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later…<em>

_It's not possible!_ Kanae thought when she saw two lines appeared in the pregnancy test pack. _It must be a mistake!_ She took Chiori's advice to do the test after she confided in her about her recent body condition. She felt lightheaded and nauseous every morning. Her appetite was increasing as well and she couldn't seem to suppress it. She also got a slight bump on her stomach that she tried hard to slim it down. She didn't dare to tell Kyouko since Kyouko would definitely tease her to no end although she'd also sulk if she told her nothing.

She redid the test the next day, and it still didn't change. Two lines…

"NO! It's not possible!" she said confusedly.

"What's not possible?" Hiou asked. He hugged her from behind.

Kanae wanted to cry. She answered slowly, "I'm pregnant."

Hiou froze and then said, "What? But it's not possible!" in amusement.

"Yes, it's not possible! We used protection," Kanae said. "Maybe we should visit a doctor to make sure."

* * *

><p>They both agreed that they had to visit the obstetrician and gynaecology for further explanation. They hoped that it was just a mistake. With their fully packed schedules, they managed to go to the hospital for a check-up one week later.<p>

"Congratulation! You're pregnant. You're 8 weeks along, Uesugi-san," the doctor said with a smile.

Kanae and Hiou sat still. They couldn't seem to comprehend with what the doctor had just said.

"But, it's not possible! We used protection," Kanae said.

"Condoms can break too," the doctor said.

"That's even more impossible," Hiou said. "I'm sorry but I used two at once."

The doctor cringed. _Two at once?_ "Well then maybe you forgot to use it? It's like once in a blue moon after all. You could have forgotten it as well."

The two were stunned and tried to remember whether they had ever forgotten about it. They gasped when a realisation came into their heads. _The dressing room, _they thought. They sighed and finally accepted the doctor's diagnoses.

The doctor reminded Kanae to take enough rest, eat well and take the vitamins he prescribed regularly.

"I'm sorry… I…" Kanae stuttered.

"Why are you sorry? It's fine with me. I just never thought it will be so fast." Hiou smiled

"Uh… you're not the one who got pregnant. Easy for you to say it," Kanae said darkly.

"Ehm… sorry. I guess we were both careless at that time. I don't think that they'll be like your siblings. Have faith in our kid!" He said and reached to caress the slight bump on her stomach.

"I think you're right," she said with a smile and kissed him on his cheek.

"Let's go home now, wife!"

"Yes, yes."

* * *

><p><em>14 months later…<em>

"Oh NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Kanae almost shouted.

"What is it, Kanae?" Hiou asked. He was holding the oldest of the triplets in his hand.

Kanae and Hiou'd got triplet boys for their firstborns. They were surprised when they first told by the doctor on their second visit. They were named Takashi, Yuuji and Toshizo. They were born 7 months ago. The three of them looked exactly like Kanae and Hiou was like "which part of them that at least look like me?" when he first saw them.

Kanae handed him something. He took it.

"Two lines!" he said calmly and then shouted, "TWO LINES!" after he realised what two lines meant.

"Yes, two lines! Do you know what that means?" Kanae looked frustrated.

He nodded. "But…"

"I KNOW!" she said. "We just have Takashi, Yuuji and Toshizo 7 months ago. And now… Oh no! Oh no!" Kanae sounded frustrated.

Both Kanae and Hiou thought that it was safe for them since Kanae had not had her period yet, and she was still breastfeeding the triplets. They had never thought that they had to deal with another pregnancy this soon. Whilst Kanae still walking back and forth the room with her both hands on her head, Hiou fed Takashi from a bottle. Just when they were really confused about the sudden discovery, Yuuji and Toshizo cried at the same time and Kanae hurriedly walked to their cots and tried to shush them. Nabatame Yuuko, Hiou's mother came to their room when she heard the babies' cries and offered some help. Even Uesugi Ryoutaro, Hiou's father also came and offered help.

"Thank you, mother, father," Kanae said.

Whilst Yuuko and Ryoutaro tended to Yuuji and Toshizo, Kanae took over Takashi from Hiou.

"This house is so lively with the babies' voices," Yuuko said happily.

"Yeah, Hiou is an only child after all," Ryoutaro agreed. "It's good that you two have three babies at once…"

"Father, Mother, we need to tell you something," Hiou said seriously.

Yuuko and Ryoutaro turned to Hiou and waited.

"Kanae is probably pregnant again."

Yuuko and Ryoutaro were stunned.

"EH?" they said almost in unison. They were surprised as well.

"I said probably," Hiou said.

"Well then, it's okay. The more the merrier," Yuuko said with a smile. "It will be best if this time is a girl."

"Right, you already have three boys, a girl will be perfect," Ryoutaro added with the same excitement.

"Don't worry, we'll help. I love kids," Yuuko said. "Too bad, I only have one child."

"Eh, we're not that old, Yuuko. We can add more if we want." Ryoutaro grinned.

Kanae and Hiou cringed. Not only Hiou parents would help with taking care of the triplets, they didn't mind with a possible addition to Uesugi House. And what amused them was they were talking about adding another sibling for Hiou. _Perhaps the last one was a joke_, Hiou thought. _I don't want more siblings at my age!_

* * *

><p>8 months later, three baby girls were born to Uesugi Hiou and Kanae. Hiou and Kanae couldn't stop being amazed as they were blessed with another triplets. The three baby girls were named Yotsuba, Shizuka and Mutsumi. Once again, the three babies looked exactly the same as Kanae, their mother.<p>

"Which part of them that at least look like me?" Hiou said.

Kanae chuckled at his confusion. "That just means I got stronger genes."

He huffed in frustration. He sat beside Kanae on the bed and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Kanae leaned against his shoulder.

"Well, even though each of the children looks exactly like me, they're still your children."

"I know but I'm so lonely. I hope at least one of them looks like me," Hiou said with a weak smile.

She looked up at him and raised her hand to caress his cheek. He leaned down and captured her lips. They kissed softly at first and getting more passionately before they parted for the need of air.

"Hiou, we should stop! Do you want to add children again?"

"Heh? Is this a challenge?" He grinned wickedly.

Kanae looked horrified. "NO! It's just a joke."

"Yeah, that's right because… you know…"

"I know," she said with a smile.

Two months later, Uesugi Takako was born. She was Hiou's little sister and she looked like her big brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, any thought on it? Yes, I made Kuon and Kyouko got their payback from this couple. LOL. Thanks for reading. Will reply the review now. I've just back from another -no internet- town. **


	3. Chiori's Dream Family

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chiori's Dreamy Family<strong>

"Break up? Why?" Chiori asked. She was confused as to why her long-time boyfriend asked her for a break up. They had been dating for 4 years after all. The sudden talk about break up just didn't seem easy to comprehend for her.

"We're not possible, Chiori. I'm sorry but Ayana is pregnant, I can't leave her," Morioka Tetsushi said.

"Who's Ayana?" Chiori asked. She was getting more confused.

"She's my wife."

"WHAT? You are actually married?" Chiori said in horror. _Oh great! So now, I'm a home-wrecker? No wonder he never got time to go on a vacation with me. He got a wife? WHAT THE…_

"I'm sorry, Chiori, but this is it. I can't leave her. I hope you understand."

PLAK! The sound of her slap on his cheek echoed in her apartment room.

"GET OUT! I don't want to see your face anymore. Get lost before I change my mind!" Chiori almost shouted.

"Chiori…" Tetsushi seemed reluctant to leave her in this outrage stage.

"GET OUT!" her voice got louder.

Tetsushi finally left her apartment after she threatened to call police. She sat down on floor and cried her heart out. She picked up the phone, and put it down again. She didn't want to disturb either Kanae or Kyouko. Both the mothers had got enough on their plates with their children and husbands, and she didn't want to add more problems to their plates.

She wobbled her way to her bedroom after she felt she could cry no more. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her face was stained with tears. She lied down on the bed and stared at the ceilings. She thought back about her past days with Tetsushi but felt nothing about it. She let out a deep sigh and said, "SCREW MAN!"

* * *

><p>"Amamiya-san, or should I say Tendou-san. How are you?" Ishibashi Shinichi asked with a sly smile.<p>

"I prefer Amamiya if you don't mind," Chiori answered. _Gee... I don't want to be called Tendou Akari anymore. This question will probably pop out this night…_

"This is your first time on Yappa Kimagure Rock, right? We'll go soft on you," Ishibashi Yuusei said with a grin.

Both Yuusei and Shinichi were talking animatedly to the actress whilst Hikaru didn't say anything. He didn't even want to get close to her. Chiori had noticed one was glaring at her and frowned. _Did I offend him somewhere before? He seems to hold a grudge against me._

Hikaru's unfriendly attitude continued even on the program. Both Shinichi and Yuusei were confused. They knew their leader as someone friendly and wouldn't get angry easily, including when they mocked him for his height. Chiori sighed inwardly and thought that she must had offended him somewhere. She didn't like the feeling and Kanae had told her to voice her thought sometimes rather than writing it on her 'curse book'.

She grabbed Hikaru's arm when she saw him get out of his dressing room. She pulled him along with her and ignored all his protests. Chiori apologised for dragging him with her and asked him to shut up. She told her manager to drive them where she told her to. Her manager seemed wanted to protest but went along with her wish instead. She felt sorry for Hikaru and told him to just go along with Chiori. Hikaru unwillingly agreed.

* * *

><p>They were in a bar thirty minutes later after Chiori's manager dropped them down in front of it. Chiori picked a secluded table to have the 'talk'. She sat down and ordered some drinks for them both. Hikaru sat opposites her and stared at her with an open anger in his eyes.<p>

"Hey, what did I do to you actually to make you kept glaring at me the whole session and before the program?" Chiori asked. She sipped her 'screwdriver' slowly whilst staring at his face.

Hikaru stayed silent. He drank the same cocktail as hers. He still emitted unpleasant wave and pissed Chiori off.

"Can't you talk?"

"You," he began, "were the one who pushed Kyouko-chan down the stairs." It was a statement not a question.

Chiori was startled. She laughed sardonically. "It was 7 or 8 years ago, and I am Kyouko's best friend now. You keep remembering that? Oh my… what a _chiisai otoko._ You hardly know me as well."

Hikaru blushed and drank his cocktail fast he almost choked on it.

"Whoa whoa… easy there… you can order more if you're thirsty. It will be on me," she said with a sly grin. "What now? I was the one who pushed her. So, how is it related to you? How do you know?"

"I was there," Hikaru said with a red face.

"Oh, so you were there when I did that? And what's the deal?" Chiori said and then added, "Ah… I know. You like her."

Hikaru's face got redder. Chiori laughed at his reaction. She was surprised when she saw him blushing furiously over her statement.

"She's married, you know? And she's got two children," Chiori added mercilessly. She enjoyed his every reaction over her words.

"I know." He scowled at her.

"She's taller than you too." Chiori kept bullying him.

"I know that." His face darkened.

"Gee, you're so not funny, Ishibashi-san. I can only think that you still like Kyouko since you seem to really despise me for something happened years ago. Fuh…"

"So what if I like her?"

"Confess to her?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to be a home-wrecker just because some irresponsible confession. She's my friend and I won't ruin my friendship with her."

"It's not that Kyouko will accept you as well. She loves her husband a lot."

"I KNOW THAT! Can you please SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Hikaru stood in anger.

"Oh wow… well…" Chiori didn't know what to say. He seemed really angry and she didn't want to anger him even more. "Easy there. I'm sorry I said too much."

Hikaru sat down and sighed. "Sorry."

They drank their cocktail in a silence. They ordered more and more cocktail. Both parties were upset. Hikaru was upset due to the fact he couldn't forget about his unrequited love for Kyouko and moved on, whilst Chiori was upset because his comment regarding home-wrecker and it stabbed her right in her heart. They went home after the bar closed.

* * *

><p>Chiori woke up and pains immediately attacked her nervous system. She felt her head thumping painfully. She looked around and found herself in an unknown room. The room was neat and full of posters. She saw Yappa Kimagure Rock's poster and she saw a lot of Kyouko's posters on the wall.<p>

_Where am I?_ She thought. She looked down and found herself shirtless. She pulled up the blanket and almost cursed herself out loud when she realised something. _Damn! I had a one night stand? Oh great! I'm screwed. I've never thought that I'd go so low._

She heard a groan from her right and she looked down. Her eyes widened upon seeing the source of the voice. She felt her head thumping more painfully. _All of guys, why did it have to be him?_

Hikaru woke up not long after. He sat up and felt strange. He wasn't wearing anything and he slept naked, without a blanket on. His head was starting to thump painfully. _Hangover. It sucks!_

"Good morning, Ishibashi-san," Chiori said. She had watched him since he woke up.

HIkaru stiffened. He looked at his left and found Chiori was sitting beside him with a blanket around her. _Don't tell me that I…_ He freaked out and hurriedly covered his private part with his pillow.

Chiori chuckled lightly.

Hikaru frowned. "Amamiya-san, did we…" he began hesitantly.

Chiori nodded grudgingly. Hikaru's eyes widened in horror.

"What? We were drunk when it happened. Just forget it!" Chiori said.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru said. "I didn't mean it to be happened."

Chiori huffed and said, "I didn't either. I don't like dating a celeb. It sucks. Just forget it! I don't even remember whether you were satisfying or not."

He blushed slightly. He mumbled something as a reply.

"What did you just say, Ishibashi-san?" Chiori asked. "I can't hear you. You know, as a man you…"

"THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME!" he shouted it out. His face was all red.

Chiori was stunned. _First time? Does that mean he was a virgin till last night? Oh gosh, is he a male version of Kyouko? He's a modest guy? This is the worst._ Chiori laughed to Hikaru's surprise. "Wow, I have never thought that what have happened between us last night was your first time, not that I remember about it. As I recalled, you're 29? And you were a virgin?"

"Is it that funny?" He asked darkly. "I'm just the type to wait till marriage. And to think that I…" he stopped. "Amamiya-san, let's get married!"

"Wha… WHAT? NO WAY! Are you losing your mind somewhere? Just because I slept with you once doesn't mean I want to marry you. It's just a mistake and you can forget it entirely. I will too." She got off the bed and looked around till she saw the supposedly bathroom. She dropped the blanket and exposed her naked body.

Hikaru turned his eyes away and felt the blanket being thrown to his head second later. His vision was dark and he heard rustle sounds. Chiori collected her clothes and fled to bathroom and shut the door with a loud bang.

Hikaru sat still on his bed, with the blanket still on his head. _What should I do?_ _Argh… this hangover is killing me. I can't think._ He threw the blanket and got off his bed. He looked around the floor and found his boxer. He put it on and went into the bathroom. He was stunned when he saw Chiori under the shower and crying. She didn't seem to notice him. He was worried and at the same time embarrassed upon seeing her naked body. He quickly stepped back and about to leave the bathroom when he slipped and fell flat on his face. Chiori noticed and turned her gaze. She was surprised when she saw him falling flat on his face. She laughed softly and Hikaru stayed still on the floor, didn't dare to get up.

"Ishibashi-san, what are you doing sleeping on the bathroom's floor? You'll catch a cold," Chiori teased.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know that…"

"That's fine with me."

"But you were crying just now," Hikaru said. "I'm sorry that I…"

"I'm not crying because of last night. I'm just thinking of something and it is unrelated to you. Don't take it to your heart!"

He sighed in relief. _Not because last night? So she didn't care about it at all?_ He felt a bit sad about it.

"Hey, are you jumping in?" she asked, half teasing him.

Hikaru froze. He made up his mind and quickly stood up, leaving the bathroom in a loud bam. He could heard her chuckled at his reaction. He stood just outside the bathroom with red face. _That woman… she's crazy… but she's… really sexy and she actually got a nice body. _He felt his face hot. He couldn't get her image out of his mind. _But… is it really not because of last night? I feel bad if she cries because of me._

* * *

><p>Chiori had assured Hikaru not to think about their one night drunken passion many times before she left. She almost screamed in frustration when Hikaru couldn't seem to relieve. Hikaru made her felt frustrated with his repetitive questions. He drove her home and repeated the questions again.<p>

"Ishibashi-san, I'm really fine. You don't have to feel so responsible over this. I hold the same responsibility for what had happened last night. Please… STOP worrying!"

"I just wanted to make sure," Hikaru muttered.

Chiori huffed. "I know but you annoyed me with your questions."

"Sorry."

"Okay, that's it. Thanks for driving me home. Let's hang out together next time and no… no more alcohol." She grinned.

Hikaru chuckled at it and nodded. "See you around, Amamiya-san. Take care!"

She waved him goodbye and felt a bit lonely. _What is it with me? Gee, I'm being sentimental._

* * *

><p>They met several times since then, for lunch or dinner. Sometimes the other Ishibashis tagged along. Shinichi openly flirted with her and Hikaru felt annoyed sometimes. Hikaru liked it better when it was just the two of them rather than being in a group. Yuusei who knew about Shinichi's feeling towards the younger lady and Hikaru's possible crush on her, stayed silent. One day…<p>

"Amamiya-san rejected me," Shinichi sulked.

"Oh, what did she say?" Yuusei asked.

"She has someone in her mind but she said that it was an unrequited love."

"Oh…" Yuusei looked thoughtful. _Does leader know about this as well?_

When Yuusei talked about it with Hikaru, he said, "I don't really know. I just think that perhaps that was the reason she cried before?"

"Heh? When did you see her cry?" Yuusei asked.

"Ah actually..." Hikaru told him briefly what happened the other night and Yuusei's brows knitted.

"What the? You, the super modest guy actually…"

"Ssh!" Hikaru shushed him, cutting down his words. "It's just a mistake. She said not to think about that. She even rejected my proposal on the spot."

"You what? You proposed to her?" Yuusei asked in awe. He laughed out loud and patted him on his back - hard. "You, who didn't dare to confess to Kyouko-chan for years, actually proposed to someone you hardly know?"

"Well, it just came into my mind that time. You know that I'm the modest type. I want her even more now," he said unknowingly. He gasped when he realised he had said something he shouldn't. "Ah… just…"

"I knew it!" Yuusei snickered. "Well then, why don't you propose once more?"

"And being rejected for the second time? I don't think so," Hikaru said glumly. He sighed.

Yuusei sighed and said, "Yeah, it will be terrible if she rejects you twice."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Chiori had just thrown out for the umpteenth time. Her face was pale. Both Kanae and Kyouko looked at her worriedly. They were having a gathering at the Uesugi House.

"Chiori-chan, are you…" Kanae began hesitantly. "Pregnant?"

Chiori stiffened. She smiled awkwardly. Both Kyouko and Kanae cringed. It seemed to them that their guess was right. They could tell by looking at her reactions.

"So, are you going to tell Morioka-san?" Kyouko asked carefully.

Chiori's face darkened. She shook her head.

"Why? He has to know," Kanae said.

"I broke up with him 4 months ago," Chiori said with a forced smile. "And this baby is not his anyway."

"EH?" Both Kyouko and Kanae were surprised. "Why did you keep it from us?"

Chiori sighed. "I didn't want to tell you guys that time. Kanae, you just gave birth to the triplets and Kyouko-chan, your twin boys were sick at that time. I didn't want to trouble you guys with my problem."

"Mou… and you have to wait for 4 months? That's too much. Why did you break up?" Kanae said.

"His wife got pregnant and well…"

"His wife? You meant he is married and you…" Kyouko pointed at Chiori.

"I didn't know that he has a wife," Chiori said.

"Ah, sorry… I didn't mean to accuse you," Kyouko said with an apologetic smile. "So, whose baby is it?"

Chiori stiffened. She didn't know how to drop the news to her friends. Kanae looked back and forth between Chiori and Kyouko. Kyouko was waiting. She was confused as to why the sudden silence from Chiori.

"Chiori-chan, is he someone we know?" Kanae asked. "Don't worry! We won't tell the guy. You're the one who has to tell him about it."

Chiori dropped her head and mumbled something.

"Chiori-chan, I can't hear you," Kyouko said.

"It's… Ishibashi-san's," she said slowly.

Kanae and Kyouko's eyes were widened. They looked at each other.

"WHAT? WHICH ISHIBASHI?" They asked in an almost unison.

Chiori looked at them and let out a deep sigh. "Ishibashi Hikaru-san."

Kyouko and Kanae sweat dropped. They were very surprised. They'd understand if it was Yuusei or Shinichi but Hikaru never crossed their minds. That guy was too shy to even initiate a talk to any lady outside the work and he actually impregnated their dear friend? That was something hard to comprehend.

"Can you tell us how do you end up having his child? I don't really care about Morioka then. He's such a jerk," Kanae stated bluntly. "Ouch… don't hit me, Kyouko!" Kanae said again when Kyouko hit her in her arms. Kyouko mouthed, 'Mouko-san, seriously?'

"Kyouko-chan, I'm fine. I'll tell you guys," Chiori said.

She told them briefly what had happened the other night. Both Kanae and Kyouko were stunned. Kanae laughed at the end of her story.

"That's amusing. He's like the second Kyouko. So modest," Kanae said in between her laugh. "So, why didn't you okay him for the proposal?"

Kyouko hit Kanae on her arm again and Kanae hit her back. They both stopped when they saw Chiori's stern look.

"Yes, since he proposed, why didn't you say yes? And for someone who kept telling me how important protection was, you sure were careless, Chiori-chan," Kyouko said with a sly smile. "But well, I'm not going to accuse you further for your careless action in the past. You have to tell him about this."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Chiori said. "He's got someone he likes."

"Ah…" Kanae nodded. "But he proposed to you… that must mean something." Kanae sighed inwardly. _That's right. He likes Kyouko._

"Just because I slept with him once doesn't mean I want to marry him, Kanae-chan," Chiori said.

"But Chiori-chan, you like him right?" Kyouko said.

Chiori blushed and Kanae was stunned even more.

"I can see it. You have to tell him about it since you two are responsible for the baby," Kyouko said. "As for someone he likes, I don't think so. I will know if he does. The other Ishibashi niisans will tell me after all."

Kanae and Chiori cringed. _Kyouko is so dense…no way would they tell her that,_ they thought.

"I don't know about that but Chiori, you do have to tell him that," Kanae agreed. "Did you get his phone number or…"

"We met several times since then, for hanging out," Chiori said. "I have his number."

"Eh? Isn't it called dating?" Kanae teased.

"It's not. The other Ishibashis were also there sometimes," Chiori added quickly.

Kyouko grinned evilly. "Does that mean you actually want to be alone with him?"

Chiori blushed. "Uh… I think he's a nice guy but you guys know that I don't like dating a celebrity. It's troublesome."

Both Kyouko and Kanae nodded. One of Chiori's ex-boyfriends was a comedian and they broke up after 5 months due to their busy schedules. Chiori hadn't dated anyone since then till she met Morioka, an ordinary salaryman.

"I can give it a try but there's no guarantee for that. I don't even want to tell him about the baby. It was just one night passion anyway." Chiori forced a smile on her face.

Both Kyouko and Kanae cringed. They had never thought that Chiori would be so stubborn. They thought that there was no harm in trying, and telling the father of the child she was carrying was necessary. He had the rights to know and to participate in raising the child if he wanted to.

"Hmm… so if you don't want to tell Ishibashi-san, what'll you do about the baby? Did you go to the doctor?" Kanae asked.

"Yes, I did. Um, I'm thinking of raising the baby by myself so I don't really care about him," she said. "I'm not that coldhearted. Even if I end up becoming a single mother, I'll love my child and you know I can afford to raise the child. You guys don't have to worry about me."

"Good then," Kyouko said. "But I really think that you should have a talk with him."

Chiori smiled and both her friends could only smile back. They could only hope for the best for their dear friend.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later…<em>

_Isn't this the restaurant where Kyouko and Hizuri-san first starring together for an advert?_ She thought. She entered the restaurant and was escorted to a reserved room. Hikaru waved to her when he saw her entering the room.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" Chiori asked, taking a seat opposites him.

"Um… let's just order something first!" Hikaru said nervously.

Chiori nodded and ordered her favourite foods. Hikaru watched her nervously. He smiled when she smiled to him. They chatted about their jobs and any other thing whilst they were waiting for the food.

"I'm hungry, why are they so slow?" Chiori said.

"I'm hungry too," Hikaru said with a smile.

Chiori blushed slightly when she saw him smile like that. She felt her heart thumping fast. The waiter came in time and served their foods. They ate in silent. Chiori ate fast since she felt really hungry, but when she was finished, she felt nauseous. She drank her water but it couldn't ease the nausea. She smiled and excused herself, practically dashing from the room. Hikaru was astonished.

"Are you okay?" he asked her when she came back.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Is the food not to your taste, Chiori-chan?"

She shook her head. "The food is fine."

Both Chiori and Hikaru had agreed to call each other with given names.

"Um…" Hikaru started to fidget in his seat.

Chiori was waiting. She noticed his strange attitude from the time she arrived in the room.

"You probably find it strange for what I will say in next second but… I want you to listen to me," He began nervously.

"Go ahead!" She smiled reassuringly.

"I… maybe short," he said and she laughed a little on it. "And maybe not your ideal man. I'm clumsy, timid and can't even say something nice." He took the bouquet of red tulips from the small invisible bench near him and shoved it to her.

"You are giving me flowers?" Chiori said. "Thanks, Hikaru-san." She felt really happy that he actually gave her flowers. This was the first time she received a bouquet of tulips. Her other ex-boyfriends usually gave her roses.

"Chiori-chan, I'm not finished yet," Hikaru quickly added.

Chiori tilted her head and waited again.

"Maybe the order was reversed but…" He stood up and walked up to her. He took her hand and she was getting confused over his actions. He kissed her hand and she almost jerked her hand up in surprise. He smiled tenderly at her and she blushed hard.

"Hikaru-san, what are you trying to do?" She was bewildered

"Sorry, I was stupid at that time."

"I told you to just forget it!" Chiori sighed. _He's still at it! Gee…_

"This time I mean it." He knelt down. "Will you marry me?"

Chiori's eyes widened. She stiffened. She had never thought that he would propose to her, again. Her tears fell down and she almost laughed when she saw him taking out a box from his pocket in haste. She knelt down and said, "Hikaru-san, I think you confused me with Kyouko. The one you like is Kyouko."

Hikaru sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Chiori. The one I love is not Kyouko-chan anymore. It's you."

Chiori froze. _WHAT?_

"It's not because of that night," he continued, "not because I felt responsible. These few weeks, I was happy when I met you. You make me happy, so you'll make me happier and the happiest man alive if you will receive my proposal. I know that we should date first, but I don't want to wait. Can you give me your answer?" He was waiting. He felt more nervous as time went by.

She cried when she heard that. She nodded but he couldn't see it since she was in his arms. Hikaru felt her trembling in his arms and started to rub her back softly. She pulled away from him suddenly and Hikaru noticed her face was pale.

"Sorry, but I need to run to the toilet," she said apologetically. "I'll be back in a minute." She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. She was out of the room in a flash.

Hikaru was stunned. His face was blushing furiously. _She kissed me on the cheek, so she must feel something for me too, right? Can I get my hopes up?_

Chiori was back at the room in 5 minutes. She felt really nauseous and emotionally drained. Even though so, she was happy. She walked back into the room and found him sitting on the floor. She chuckled at that. His head snapped up when he heard her chuckle.

"Why are you still sitting there, Hikaru-san?" Chiori asked.

She walked up to him and held out her hand to him. He eyed her and took her hand. He stood up and stared at her with concern.

"Are you okay, Chiori?"

Chiori nodded and grinned to him. It made him confused.

"Hikaru-san, I have something I need to tell you," Chiori said with a serious face.

Hikaru looked thoughtful. "Okay but… Chiori, you haven't answered me."

Chiori tilted her head and said, "I did but well… just hear me out for now." Chiori smiled and felt a bit nervous when she saw him nodded. She let out a deep sigh and gathered all her courage. "Hikaru-san, I'm… pregnant."

Hikaru blinked. He wasn't sure whether he heard her right or he was delusional. He smiled awkwardly to her. "Um… then?"

"The baby is yours."

Hikaru's eyes widened. _I think I heard she said that she was pregnant and the baby was… MINE?_ "Eh? But… it was only once."

"I know, right. It was only once but was unprotected. I think we were too drunk to remember putting on one. And it was your first time, you probably didn't have that."

Hikaru scratched his head. He was surprised but he felt happiness starting to creep up his body. He pulled her into his arm and kissed her forehead. "We're going to be parents then. We have to hurry if you will marry me. So, will you?"

Chiori laughed softly and said, "I actually nodded for an answer. You just didn't see it. That's why I told you about the baby."

He hugged her tighter and then pulled away. "What if I never propose? Did you even plan to tell me?"

Chiori cringed. She shook her head. "No, because I thought you still liked Kyouko. How ccould I even tell you that? It was a…"

"Chiori, I don't want to think of the baby as a mistake," He cut her words. He looked serious.

"Sorry, I won't think like that anymore."

"Really?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"So will you marry me?"

"You never get tired asking the same question, do you?" Chiori said with a sly smile on her face.

"Well, I need an assurance that it is true and not only my imagination. I don't like to assume things."

Chiori grinned. "Yes. Of course. Sure. I'll marry you. That's so much assurance for you."

He laughed softly and raised his hand to caress her cheek. "Can I kiss you?" he asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Do you have to ask? Gee..." She leant over to him and kissed him on his lips.

They kissed softly and pulled away. He smiled. She smiled. She raised her left hand and he chuckled. He slid the ring to her ring finger. They hugged and kissed each other afterwards, celebrating their engagement.

* * *

><p>Chiori and Hikaru signed the marriage registration paper after they got Chiori's mother approval. The grandmother to be was happy that her daughter got married to a nice guy. Their marriage was legal after the both of them submitted the paper and accepted the certificate 2 weeks later.<p>

Hikaru and Shinichi's relationship was strained for several weeks after Hikaru married Chiori, but they made up soon since Shinichi really thought of Hikaru as older brother. He even congratulated them when the baby was born.

Chiori had given birth to a healthy baby boy 7 months later since engaged. They named him Tooru, meaning 'to be understood'. The new family temporarily resided in Hikaru's mansion. They had planned to move to a landed house in near future.

6 months after Tooru was born, the couple held an open wedding banquet. The public was confused with Chiori's sudden long disappearance and now she announced her marriage to Ishibashi Hikaru, LME's talent and singer. The facts that she got married over a year ago and that she already had a 6 months old son were big surprises. Her private life seemed to be more discreet than the top actress of the country, Kyouko.

"Congratulations, Chiori-chan," Kyouko said whilst hugging Chiori.

"Thank you, Kyouko-chan. Are you okay coming here? What about the twins then?" Chiori asked. She was all smiles.

"Keiichi and Shuuhei are here too, Chiori-chan. It's not a problem. There they are." Kyouko pointed to where Kuon and the twins were.

Chiori chuckled when she saw the twins bugging their father and running around in circle. "Your kids are so lively."

Kyouko laughed softly. "Yes. You will feel the same too when Tooru is in that age. Where is he by the way?"

"Tooru is with Hikaru currently. He sticks to his father all the time anyway. He's father's boy."

"Sounds like Kuon," Kyouko commented.

Both the ladies laughed at Kyouko's comment.

"Yo, Amamiya-san… eh… I mean Ishibashi-san, congratulation," Hiou said and bowed to Chiori when he walked up to the two ladies. "Sorry, Kanae can't come."

"It's okay, Hiou-kun. Kanae needs her rest. You guys just got three girls after all." Chiori grinned. "I bet it's very lively in your house."

Hiou scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, you can say so."

Kyouko laughed. "Well, Mouko-san said to wait for 5 years, but in two years or so, you guys got 6 kids. Wow?"

"Gee, Kyouko-san. I beg you please! Stop teasing me!" Hiou said.

Both ladies laughed at his plea. Kuon who was holding the twins in both arms, and Hikaru who was holding Tooru, came and joined them.

"So lively. What's the talk? Count me in!" Kuon said. "Is it about the father of 6?"

"Oh man! you'll never let me off that topic at all huh?" Hiou groaned in misery.

Everyone laughed at his frustration. They chatted about the children afterwards. Kyouko, Kuon and Hiou smiled at the view of a new family before their eyes. They looked really happy. When it was time for pictures taking, Kyouko and Hiou actually offered to take care of Tooru but both the parents said that they would had their picture taken with the three of them.

"I agree with them. It is supposed to be like that," Kuon said when the three of them watched the new family being photographed.

* * *

><p>"Chiori," Hikaru said in a low voice whilst keeping smile on his face.<p>

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you and Tooru," he said, kissing Tooru's forehead.

Tooru giggled happily and Chiori smiled. She kissed Tooru's forehead and made him giggle even more.

"I love you and Tooru too."

CLICK! The last pose they did for the photograph session was when Tooru raised his both hands and touched his parents' face. It was a momentary photo since the photographer caught it on time before the baby pulled his parents' hairs. The photograph was printed in a big canvas and hanged on the wall just beside the couple's wedding photo, in their new and comfy house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This one is more to romance than family but hey... I added a baby there. LOL. I have to confess that I love writing this particular one shot and with this pairing. This one was perhaps my longest chapter. ^ ^ Hope this one shot is interesting enough to be read. Thanks for reading before. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**

**I'm still considering whether to write about Shou after Kyouko's marriage, therefore this fic will still be marked as incomplete. Someone gave a suggestion to write about how Kyouko and Kuon punished their twins since they were really naughty. Any suggestion will be accepted. I will consider whether to write about it or not. If I got the idea, I will. **

**Since this fic isn't supposed to get fast update, I'll go back to my current fic. Hopefully I can post it soon. See ya.**

**Note on Japanese term : (fixed)**

**Salaryman : a term the Japanese used for a man who works in a office.**

**Chiisai Otoko : a term being used for someone who lets little insignificant things bother them unnecessarily. Narrow-hearted man :D This term can also mean a man with small figure/short man, well, it somehow fitted Hikaru whatever Chiori meant when she said it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Should I write about ShouXMimori? :)<strong>


	4. Maria and Her Prince

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

**A/N : This is the second time I put Author Note on the top. Cause I need to warn the readers this time. The pairing is Maria x Ogata. Yes, call me crazy, insane or whatever! ^ ^ Since those two don't have definite couple, I can do as I wish right? :P I won't mess with Ren x Kyouko, I meant I certainly won't enjoy writing Kyouko with other male or Ren with other female. This pair is absolute. But aside from those two, I will mess the other characters. Consider yourself warned! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maria and Her Prince(ss)<strong>

"Oneesama still hasn't come yet," Maria said to Lory. "It's already late."

It was almost 11pm and it was Christmas Eve. They were supposed to hold their yearly Grateful Party together like they usually would. Maria had offered to do all the preparations since Kyouko was heavily pregnant. Maria turned 20 this year.

"Maybe those two little brats are throwing fit?" Lory said.

"Gee, Kei-chan and Shuu-chan? Well, maybe huh?" Maria gritted her teeth and huffed. Those two brats always got in her nerves. She was kind enough to offer her help to babysit the two whilst Kyouko and Kuon were busy with their jobs, but those two always played a prank on her. She liked the Uesugi Trio better. Those kids were well behaved. Their sisters were well behaved as well. She liked Yui the best. That kid could adjust to the situation. Other than her, Tooru was the second best. He was calm and rarely threw tantrum.

Maria had blossomed into a fine young woman. She followed her mother's footstep and be an occasional model. She often had photo shoot with the other three ex-Love me members. She loved working with Kyouko the most. Kyouko and her mother were her ideal models. She was frustrated in the past when Kyouko told her that she had a boyfriend and that boyfriend wasn't her father. She had wanted Kyouko to be her stepmother. She loved her a lot. She gave up because she knew that Kyouko was happy with Kuon. Her father had remained unmarried since then. He was still living in the states and busy with his job. Maria went to visit him sometimes.

Aside from that, Maria enrolled in a college and took film making courses. She had wanted to be a director rather than actress even though she could act well.

Lory's mobile phone rang and he picked it, "Yes, Lory speaking. Yes? Eh? Now? Okay, I understand. I'll tell her. Thanks, Kuon."

Maria turned to look at Lory when she heard Lory said thanks to Kuon. "What is it, grandfather?"

"Mogami-kun ah old habit dies hard. I meant Kyouko is admitted into the hospital now. Her water broke."

"Eh? We got to go then… ah… what should I do?" Maria panicked.

Lory's aide came not long after. Maria and Lory followed him and got into the limo. They arrived at the hospital 40 minutes later due to the snowy weather. They met Kuon outside of the operating theatre.

"Oneesama, how is she?" Maria asked Kuon.

"She's just got into the operating theatre," Kuon answered nervously.

"Relax, Kuon! It's not the first time, right?" Lory said whilst patted him on the back.

Kuon smiled and nodded. "I know but I'm still worried."

Both Lory and Maria nodded. They knew how he felt.

"Where are those two?" Maria asked.

"Ah, Keiichi and Shuuhei are with Director Ogata. They came with the ambulance," Kuon answered. "I was at the set before I got the call from Keiichi. Director Ogata came with me."

"Ogata?" Maria knitted her brows. "I heard about him somewhere, grandfather. Who is it? Maybe I can get to know him. You know I'm taking film making courses at college. Is he a well-known director?"

Lory and Kuon cringed. Maria knew almost every movie details and the characters, but she never bothered to remember the actor, actress and the directors.

"Yes, he's an award winning director. You can go and learn from him. He had directed many successful movies and dramas," Lory said. "He was there too when you and Kyouko first held the Grateful party. And you had even gone and messed his set with the snake once."

"Hmm?" Maria tried to recall and seemed confused even more. She didn't remember at all. She once visited Kyouko and Kuon's movie 'Wagaya no Sandaime' set. It was a movie directed by Ogata as well. That was when she messed the set with snake. Hiroaki wasn't there at the time.

"Daddy!" Two little boys ran and jumped Kuon. Behind them, a fragile looking man was chasing after them desperately.

Kuon fell on his arse whilst the two sat on him. "Daddy, we want mommy," the two boys said and started to cry loudly. Kuon tried to shush them.

Ogata Hiroaki panted hard and said, "Sorry, Tsuruga-san. They are too fast."

Maria grabbed the two boys on their collars and tried to steady them up. "Hey, cannon balls! Your mother is inside the theatre. You two will get either a sister or brother soon. Be more mature! Don't think that just because you cry that everyone will pity you."

Keiichi and Shuuhei stopped crying whilst Lory, Kuon and Hiroaki cringed upon hearing her words.

"Maria-chan is baka, fat and ugly!" the two shouted in unison.

"What? I beg your pardon?" Maria stomped her right foot. "You two really get on my nerves."

Before Maria could do anything to the boys, they all heard baby's cries. Their faces brightened.

"Tsuruga-san, congratulation!" Hiroaki said and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Director." Kuon was beaming with happiness.

Maria had forgotten the twins and congratulated Kuon as well. The twins were suddenly behaved when the adults congratulated them for being older brothers. Later, the doctor and nurse came out and congratulated Kuon for the baby girl.

They were all happy seeing the newborn. She was born right on Christmas Day and at 12am. She had blonde hair. They hadn't seen her eyes yet since the baby was sleeping. Kyouko looked tired when she finally settled in her room. She smiled when Kuon and the boys gave her kisses.

"Mommy!" Keiichi and Shuuhei called out to her.

"Hey, sons! You guys got a sister," Kyouko said. "Thanks for your help calling your dad and the ambulance, Keiichi, Shuuhei."

The two boys were beaming and about to jump on their mother but Maria was faster. "Hey! Your mother is still hurting. Why do you guys want to jump on her? Gee…"

"Sorry," the two boys said with their puppy dog eyes.

Lory chuckled, Kyouko smiled, Hiroaki cringed and Kuon sighed. Kuon had a hard time controlling his two little monsters.

At Maria's suggestion, Kuon stayed in the hospital whilst she took care of the two boys. The two boys whined loudly. Hiroaki and Lory tried to help but resulted in vain. They could finally be at ease when the two fell asleep.

"Uh… these little guys were so noisy," Maria said. She huffed in relief. "Thanks for helping, grandfather, and um… who is it again?"

"Ah, I'm Date Hiroaki," Hiroaki said with a smile.

"Nice to see you, Date-sama. Thanks for your help," Maria said. "Grandfather, where's Director Ogata? Kuon-san said he was with the twins? Where is he now?"

Lory cringed.

"Ah, my apologies. I am Ogata," Hiroaki said again.

"Eh? But you said you're Date." Maria was confused.

"Maria, he used Ogata instead of Date for his directing career," Lory said. "You have to start remember and get to know the other directors if you want to be one of them. Socialisation is important."

"Yes, grandfather," Maria said and turned to Hiroaki. "I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness, Ogata-sama eh Date-sama."

"It's fine, Takarada-san." Hiroaki smiled.

"But are you really an award winning director? You're probably oneesama's age?" Maria tilted her head, assessing the man before her.

Hiroaki laughed softly. "I'm not Kyouko-chan's age. I'm 37 years old."

"Eh? No way, you're only 4 years younger than my father? Unbelievable! You look really young, Director."

Hiroaki smiled at her comment. "Thanks for your compliment, Takarada-san. Um, Takarada shachou just said that you want to be a director?"

"Yes. I'm taking film making courses at college. Can I learn from you, Date-sama?"

"You're welcome to do that. Probably you can visit the set. You can learn from there."

Lory watched his granddaughter and the young director talked. They looked cosy and enjoyed their talks about movie. Lory grinned evilly. _They click instantly?_

"Ahem," he coughed and the two's attention turned to him.

"Yes, grandfather?" Maria asked with her brows knitted.

"What will we do about the two?" Lory asked.

"Well, let's have them settled in my place then."

"I'll have to go back to the party," Lory said.

"Eh? Then what about me?" Maria asked.

"Takarada-san, if you don't mind, I'll give you a ride," Hiroaki said.

"Um… okay, thanks then."

* * *

><p>Since then, Maria visited Hiroaki's set several times then gradually increased to every day. She learned from him about the movie directing. They had become quite close and sometimes they had dinner together. They even called each other with given names. Maria started to have feelings for the much older man and found herself got flustered easily when she saw him smiled at her. She found him adorable with his princess-like appearance. He looked fragile and needed protection. And the reason she liked him a lot was because he always smiled and had always been polite to her.<p>

She confided in Kyouko about it. Kyouko was speechless at first. Even though so, she didn't against her being in love with much older guy. Maria asked Kyouko whether Hiroaki had wife or girlfriend. Maria told her about a certain lady who was close to Hiroaki. That lady came to the set often to meet him. Kyouko couldn't give her the answer. Hiroaki was a man of mystery. There was no any news about it but he might be married since he was supposedly old enough. Not even Kyouko knew about his age before Maria told her.

Maria kept thinking about that and it disrupted her sleeping time. She decided to ask him the next time he invited her for a dinner. _Or I can just invite him too._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hiroaki-san, is it okay to have dinner with me? What about your wife?" Maria asked bluntly.<p>

Hiroaki choked on his food. Maria hurriedly handed him a glass of water.

"I don't have a wife, Maria-san." He looked flustered. His face was red from embarrassment.

"Eh? And here I was thinking that that voluptuous lady is your wife." She laughed softly. _Yay! She's not his wife._

"Ah, you mean Haruki? She's not my wife." Hiroaki smiled.

Maria blushed at the smile. "Ah, I'm sorry for assuming."

"That's fine with me, Maria-san. She's my best friend. Moreover, she's married with two kids."

"Eh? Really? Uwa… I'm so bad at guessing people. Can I ever be a good director?" _I'm so lame… _

Hiroaki laughed softly. "You don't have to be good at guessing people to be a director."

"Oh, what a relief then." Maria smiled. "What about girlfriend?" _Please say you don't have!_

Hiroaki hesitated and answered, "Um, I don't know whether you'll find me weird but I don't have girlfriend either. I'm too busy and girls don't like me, I think?"

"Guess so huh? You're so princess-like, the girls would get intimidated," Maria said spontaneously and stabbed the fork into her food. _Confirmed that he is single but it's so embarrassing to have to be the one confessing. He probably doesn't have any intention towards me._ She sighed inwardly.

Hiroaki cringed. _Princess-like?_ "Then what about you? You don't have a boyfriend? It's not a good idea to keep hanging around an old man like me. What if you forget to find love and too into your work? I'm happy that you aimed to be a director though. You're a good material for one."

"You think so? I'm flattered, Hiroaki-san," Maria said happily. She then stopped and watched him eat. She contemplated for a while and said with a slight blush on her face, "What about you being my boyfriend?"

Hiroaki dropped his fork in shock. He stuttered, "It's not good to joke around, Maria-san."

"I am SERIOUS." Maria shot him a stern look.

"Maria-san, I'm 17 years older than you."

"Love doesn't know age difference."

Hiroaki was petrified. "Um…" He didn't know as to what to answer.

Maria was annoyed when she saw his reaction. "You can just say that you hate me." Maria stood up. "I'm not a kid you know. I'm 20, an adult. What's wrong with falling in love with a guy who is 17 years older than me? You stupid director!" She left afterwards, leaving a very confused Hiroaki.

* * *

><p>After that, Hiroaki had difficulties in concentrating on his job. He spaced out often. The crews were confused since he was always almost late in giving the directions. His body was there but his mind didn't seem to be there. His mind was full of Maria's words and his memories of their days together. He wouldn't say he didn't have any interest on the young woman. He thought of her as attractive but when he though about their age difference, he told himself to just give up and forget about the possibilities of them being together. He was surprised when she asked him to be her boyfriend. He found it hard to believe that she had the same feeling and wasn't able to respond to her. He sighed when he was reminded of her words again.<p>

_Now she probably hates me… what should I do? I miss her company. Even though I love her, but she's better off with someone younger, someone of her age. _Hiroaki sighed again.

"Director! Director Ogata?" Kuon called out to him.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san? I'm sorry. Do you need anything?" Hiroaki was brought out of his thought.

"Are you okay, Director?" Kuon asked. "You have been spacing out for quite a time."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I have to go now," Hiroaki said. He stood up and slipped and fell flat on his face.

The crews, Kuon and the stuntmen cringed. They hurriedly ran to him and helped him up. Most of them had sensed that he wasn't feeling fine these days. He kept forgetting something. He didn't pay attention to the set and always deep in thought.

"Director, are you fighting with your wife? She didn't come to the set these days," one of the crew commented teasingly when he helped Hiroaki stand up.

"Wife?" Kuon asked. He sounded amused. "You have a wife? Eh?" He tried to recall whether he had seen Hiroaki's wife on the set.

Some of the crews laughed. Hiroaki's face reddened.

"I don't have a wife, Tsuruga-san," Hiroaki answered with his usually calm voice.

"Ah, Asami-san?" Kuon said. He remembered seeing the lady director on the set sometimes.

"Haruki is not my wife, Tsuruga-san."

"Tsuruga-san, we meant Maria-chan. She's always Hiroaki-san that Hiroaki-san this. She comes to the set almost every day after all. Don't say that you two aren't dating, Director," another crew teased.

"Eh? MARIA-CHAN?" Kuon was speechless. "Wow, I have no idea that you guys are dating." _Does Kyouko know this? They are quite close. Maria-chan came several times and they seemed to have some discreet conversation. They even shoo-ed me out of the room._

"I am not dating anyone, Tsuruga-san. Maria-san is just a protégé of mine," Hiroaki said whilst the other crews openly teased him.

They heard a loud thud voice. They turned their head to the source and realised Maria was standing there. She smiled bitterly and ran away.

"Ah…" Hiroaki felt guilty. He hesitated whether to chase after her or not.

"Are you really thinking of her as a protégé?" Kuon asked. "Even me who just came to know about this knew that you have special feelings for her."

"I have to agree with Tsuruga-san. You are oblivious to your around, Director. The way you look at her was different. I can see love in your eyes."

"I'm much older than her. It does not seem right," Hiroaki tried to argue.

"Love is blind," someone said.

They nodded, agreeing to the phrase. Hiroaki looked at each of them. His jaws clenched tight and he ran out of the room.

"Go get her, Director!" the crews and Kuon shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Hiroaki ran to find Maria but she was nowhere to seen. He panted hard. <em>Where is she? <em>He walked slowly and looked around. _She is probably still around here._ As he predicted, he heard sobbing sound near the corridor. He walked fast towards it. He found Maria sitting on the ground. She was crying silently.

"Maria!" Hiroaki called out to her.

Maria flinched and didn't dare to look up. She was a mess. She heard him walking closer to her. He crouched down and raised his hand to pat her head. She swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Ah… I'm sorry."

Hiroaki waited for her to calm down. He didn't say anything. When Maria finally stopped crying, he dared himself to grab her arm. She pulled her arm and pushed him away.

"Maria!" Hiroaki grabbed her arm again.

"Go away! I hate you!" Maria, again, tried to shove him away.

Hiroaki's heart clenched tight. "Can you please listen to me first?"

"I don't want to listen to you. I am just your protégé after all."

"You are not only my protégé. I…" he hesitated.

Maria turned to look at him. She was waiting. She hoped that he'd at least had a little feeling for her. Even just a little would be enough for her. Hiroaki seemed couldn't to continue his words. Maria felt disappointed.

"Hiroaki. What do you want to say?" she asked, toning down her disappointment. _Maybe… just maybe…_

"I…"

She got impatient. She leant forward and kissed him on his lips. His eyes widened. Maria was inexperience in kissing despite the fact that she had dated quite a lot, whilst Hiroaki had never dated before. They didn't move at all from the spot with their lips glued. She pulled away and blushed really red.

"There, you took my first kiss. Be responsible, old man!" Maria turned her face away, embarrassed with her own action.

"I'd have to say the same, little girl," Hiroaki said. He was blushing as well.

They stared at each other and laughed at their clumsiness. This time Hiroaki was the one capturing her lips. They got more passionate each time their lips met. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

"I don't hate you. I love you, Maria. I'm sorry that I'm… I'm just stupid. I just think that you're better off with someone your age rather than me," Hiroaki said. Maria sat on his lap whilst he leant against the wall.

"I love you too, Hiroaki-san. I'll have to say, even though you pushed me away and thought of something like that, if I only love you, then wouldn't your stupid thought be resulted in vain?" Maria said and then apologised. "Sorry, I'm a bit temperamental and childish. And sorry, you know that I'm blunt."'

"You're always blunt," Hiroaki said and laughed softly. "I like your frankness."

"You're the one to say. You stupid slow old man. I like your princess-like smile though," she said, pointing her finger to his chest.

He laughed. "Princess like smile? It should be me saying those to you."

Both of them smiled and ended up in a long passionate kiss afterwards, not knowing the crews and Kuon took pictures of them.

* * *

><p>The couple got married just three months afterwards. The news about the couple got married was covered in many newspapers. Many of them focused on their quite an age difference but the couple didn't care about it.<p>

Before they got married, Hiroaki and Maria visited Kouki at the states to get his approval. Kouki was surprised when his daughter said that she would come visit him with her boyfriend. Maria had dated quite a lot before and was just some puppy love. Most of them were introduced to Kouki when he was in Japan. This time, Maria deliberately visited him in the states.

Kouki had thought that this time she was seriously dating someone. His guess was right. The couple came and stated their wish to get married and asked for his approval. He was surprised as well upon finding out Hiroaki's age but he gave them his blessing nevertheless, and even quoted some of Lory's words of love.

Lory was the one in charge for the couple's wedding party. Maria had against to the idea at first since she knew how crazy her grandfather could be with the party. Thinking that her grandfather would be happy since he was refused for his helps on Kanae, Chiori and especially Kyouko's wedding had saddened him, Maria agreed at last. The three ex Love Me members also helped her out with the wedding preparations. At first, Kanae and Chiori found it amusing as well when Maria said that she'd get married and the partner was the fragile looking director.

* * *

><p>3 years later…<p>

It was one sunny day at the beach. A little family was seen having their outing there.

"Stop there, Anata!" Maria said to her husband. She was holding a camcorder whilst her husband was putting some sunblock on their two years old son's- Hirokazu- back. Hirokazu murmured unclear whilst his hands were scratching the mattress they were sitting on. Hirokazu looked exactly like Hiroaki. When he was born, many people commented that they had three generation of triplets, Hirotaka, the grandfather, Hiroaki and Hirokazu.

Hiroaki smiled to his young wife and said, "Maria, come here! You need to put on sunblock too. What if you get sunburn?"

"Don't worry about me! Let's have Hirokazu and you making a sandcastle," Maria heartily said.

He laughed. "Sure, after this… oh… Hirokazu, where are you going?" Hiroaki hurriedly followed Hirokazu who was crawling away from the mattress but he was too fast. Hiroaki had a hard time chasing after his son. He fell and Hirokazu crawled farther.

Maria laughed when she saw her husband failed to catch on their little one. "Hehe… Dear, help me hold this whilst I'm catching on to the little one." Maria threw the camcorder to Hiroaki and went to catch her son. She managed to catch him right before he crawled too far from their mattress. She lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Where are you going, little one? Mama caught you."

Hiroaki took the footage of the laughing mother and son. He smiled when he saw Maria blow raspberries on their son's stomach and Hirokazu giggled.

* * *

><p>Later the night, the couple looked at the video taken while Hirokazu was already put in his cot.<p>

"That's nicely taken, don't you think?" Maria said whilst pointing to the LCD screen.

"Yeah, you're right. You're getting better and better at taking the nice scene."

"Thank you. Love you, Hiroaki-san." Maria leant over and kissed her husband on his lips. "Um!"

"Yes?" Hiroaki was confused with her sudden exclamation.

"Let's have another kid!"

"Eh?" Hiroaki blushed.

Maria giggled upon seeing his reaction. Her husband was easily flustered. "I'm serious. Hirokazu needs siblings and I want another kid."

"I can't win against you, can I?" He laughed a little.

"Sure, you're my prey. Now, we just have to make sure the little one won't wake up in the middle." She smiled meaningfully.

"As you wish, dear wife."

One year later the couple was blessed with a daughter who looked like Maria. They named her Miyako. She was named after Kyouko's stage name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 : Okay, I'm about to go running away before the readers kill me for writing a fic with crack pairing. LOL. I hope you enjoy my little imagination though. Oh and Miyako's name was written in Japanese Kanji ****京****. As you might know, Kyouko's stage name is written like beside ****京子****. I'm taking her first letter, cause Maria loved her a lot and she had been the one supporting her since she was 7 years old. And well, Maria's mother name was Lina. It's a bit hard to make it to Japanese like name (for me). XD I wrote this when I was in the hotel room, being all bored without internet three days ago. Okay then *running fast and disappeared from readers' sight* **


	5. The Fuwa  Reconciliation

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fuwa - Reconciliation<strong>

"Kyouichi," Shou called for his son. His voice sounded hoarse and he hiccuped a lot.

The twelve years old boy stopped playing his piano and his head snapped up to find his father walking towards him with wobbly steps. Kyouichi sighed. _He's drunk again. _Kyouichi stood up and offered support to Shou. He accompanied his father till his room. Shou fell on his bed and asleep not long after. Kyouichi pulled on the blanket and covered his father's body.

He then walked out of Shou's room and went to living room to clean up Shou's mess. He picked up his father's coat and was startled when he heard the door click.

"Kyou-chan," a giggly voice called out to him.

Kyouichi sighed again. _She's drunk too? _ He dropped the coat and went to the front door. _Bingo!_

"Kyou-chan, has your father come back home?" Mimori asked.

"He's already asleep," Kyouichi answered and held out his arms to his mother. He sighed and accompanied his mother to her room.

_What the hell is wrong with my parents?_ The twelve years old asked himself after settling his mother in her own room and bed.

Fuwa Kyouichi, twelve years old, son of Fuwa Shou and Fuwa (nee Nanokura) Mimori. His father was a hit maker rock singer whilst his mother was a retired gravure idol and a part time actress. Kyouichi's appearance was like Shou when he was younger, only he was more of a serious pre-teen boy. He got his dark hair from his mother. He was training in classical piano and aimed to be a world classical pianist.

His parents weren't on their best terms. They fought a lot and they hadn't been sleeping in one room since God knew how long. He didn't know. When the other kids in school always had their both parents come in the cultural day or sports day, his parents had never come with both of them. Even though so, he knew that both of them loved him. He couldn't comprehend why his parents acted like that.

* * *

><p>One day, he overheard his parents' fight when he stood just at the house's entrance. He heard it clear as day.<p>

"Let's just get divorce! I don't think I can continue like this," Shou said.

"Divorce?" Mimori snorted. "Even though we got divorce, Kyouko wouldn't come back to you."

"I didn't say that I want Kyouko back into my life. I just said that I can't stay married to you. I need a life."

"You don't need to pretend. You still love her right? Well, she has moved on, Shou. She's got three kids and a husband who loves her a lot."

"I know that," Shou raised his voice. "I don't need you to tell me that bullshit. Our marriage is a mistake after all. If not for Kyouichi…" _Shoot! I shouldn't say this. I didn't mean to say it. I have to amend it fast._

"Oh, so now you blamed me for having Kyouichi? You were responsible too," Mimori also raised her voice. "And you actually named him KYOUICHI with the exact first same letter with that b*tch's stage name."

PLAK! Sound of slap echoed in the house. Shou slapped Mimori and then regretted it. "Ah, sorry…" Shou held out his hand to touch her face.

Mimori cried and swatted his hand away. "No! Don't touch me!"

Another loud bam was heard throughout the room and startled both Mimori and Shou.

"Is that Kyouichi?" Mimori asked. She looked terrified.

Shou hit his forehead hard. "Damn it! I think he heard it just now."

"What should we do, Shou? I don't want Kyouichi to think that I don't love him. I love him." Mimori cried harder.

"I love him too. He's my son!" Shou said. He huffed in frustration. "Let's go find him!" Shou held out his hand to Mimori.

Mimori hesitated. In the end, she took her husband's hand and both of them went out their way to find their son.

* * *

><p><em>Father and mother don't love me. They only got married because they already had me. <em>Kyouichi wanted to cry and he just couldn't. _Big boys don't cry!_

He looked up to the dark sky above. He had hurried home before because it would be soon raining but after hearing his parents' fight, he felt like disappearing. He walked around, didn't know where to go. The rain poured not long after and Kyouichi got soaked. "I'm so unlucky." He told himself.

"Fuwa-kun?" a voice called out to him.

Kyouichi turned and saw the girl he knew well. "Yashiro."

"What are you doing walking under the rain like this? What if you get sick?" Yui asked in concern.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just…" Kyouichi couldn't continue his words. He felt like crying and was trying his best to not cry.

"Neechan… is that oniichan sick?" a cute voice asked.

Kyouichi turned his head and found a little girl with blonde hair tugging on Yui's hand.

"Ah, he's not, Setsu-chan," Yui answered. "Well, Fuwa-kun, why don't you follow me to Setsu's house then? I don't know what happened to you but you can't just walk under the rain?"

Kyouichi stood silent before he finally nodded for an answer.

"Ah, and umbrella? I'll share with Setsu." Yui gave her umbrella to Kyouichi.

Yui told Kyouichi to hold her umbrella and then scooped Setsuka in her arms. The little girl whined and struggled in her arms. "I don't want to. I'm a big girl now."

"Setsu-chan, be good! If I don't hold you, you'll get wet," Yui said sternly.

Setsuka pouted though she obliged at last.

"Sorry, Yashiro. It's my fault." Kyouichi felt guilty.

"No, it's okay."

* * *

><p>Ever since Kyouichi followed Yui to Hizuri's house and after he dried himself then wore the twins' clothes (the twin got bigger bodies than Kyouichi), and after that just stared blankly, even when Yui offered him a cup of tea, Setsuka had watched him curiously. The little girl smiled to Kyouichi and Kyouichi smiled back. <em>She's cute and she's a foreigner? Her eyes are green and her hair is blonde.<em>

When Kyouichi noticed the piano in the Hizuri's living room, he asked, "Can I play the piano?"

Yui chuckled. _Piano geek as always!_ "Ask Setsu! She's the owner. She plays piano too."

Kyouichi turned to Setsuka. "Ah. Sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Fuwa Kyouichi. Nice to meet you, um… Seth? You can call me Kyouichi." _Would a girl even named as Seth?_

"Nice to meet you Kyou-nii. I'm Setsuka Hizuri," Setsuka replied.

_Kyou-nii? _Kyouichi chuckled. _Ah, Japanese name. So she's Japanese or probably half Japanese._ "So, Setsuka-chan then… can I play your piano?"

"Together…" Setsuka raised her hands.

"Duet? Okay, what do you want to play?" Kyouichi smiled.

"Heart and Soul."

_That's not classical piece._ Kyouichi thought. "Um?"

Setsuka giggled. "It's easy. It's a pop song but it's nice." Setsuka ran a little to her room. She came back with a music score in her hand. "Here…"

Kyouichi looked at the score. It was indeed easy as Setsuka said. He was eager to play it. He had never done a duet before. When they started to play, he had to admit that the song gave him a warm feeling.

* * *

><p>The Hizuri twins stared at Kyouichi from head to toe. They were assessing him. They had just arrived home from their acting class in LME. They were curious when they heard piano's sound and saw their beloved little sister sat beside the older boy on the piano bench. They immediately labelled him as 'to be watched carefully'. They loved their little sister too much to let any boy get near her.<p>

"Hey, it's not polite to stare at people like that, Kei-chan, Shuu-chan." Yui slapped Keiichi and Shuuhei's head softly.

"I know him." Both the twins said. "He's Fuwa Kyouichi, that piano geek. He plays piano all the time in the music room."

Yui slapped them on their heads again. "Be polite! He's still your upperclassman."

"How could we be polite to him if Setsu stick close to him like that?" They pointed to Kyouichi.

Yui sighed. "Well, they were playing a piano duet. It's totally fine…"

"Setsu, come here!" The twins waved to their sister.

Setsuka wouldn't move from her seat and clutched tightly onto Kyouichi's clothes. "I want to play piano with Kyou-nii."

The twins huffed angrily. Yui cringed.

"I'm home. Kids, Yui-chan, where are you?" a sweet voice echoed throughout the house.

Setsuka's eyes brightened, so did the twins and Yui.

"Mommy!" Setsuka jumped off the bench and ran to the front door. The twins followed suit.

"Setsu-chan, be careful, what if you hurt the babies?" Kuon said when Setsu glomped onto Kyouko's leg.

The Hizuri couple had just got back from Kyouko's monthly check up. Kyouko was in her second trimester. This time, she was pregnant with twins again. "Kei, Shuu, you two too."

The twins gave their mother hugs and kisses.

"Sorry, Mommy," Setsuka said apologetically.

"We're careful, Dad. Well, for our brothers." The twins grinned.

Kuon chuckled. _They are so sure that the twins in Kyouko's stomach are boys. _

"Kuon, you're too exaggerating," Kyouko said, smacking her husband's arm playfully.

"Sorry, honey." Kuon grinned. "I'm just worried. Come on, Setsu honey, give daddy a hug."

Setsuka's face lit up and she threw herself into Kuon's arms. "Daddy!"

Kuon kissed Setsuka soundly. "You were not naughty right?"

Setsuka shook her head then said, "Daddy, I was playing piano with Kyou-nii."

"Kyou-nii?" both Kyouko and Kuon asked.

* * *

><p>Not long after, it was Kyouko and Kuon's turn to stare at Kyouichi curiously. Kuon emitted an unpleasant wave, almost like the twins. Yui winced. She knew very well how protective Kuon towards Setsuka. Setsuka was his baby daughter who he loved so much.<p>

"I'm sorry, Kyouko-basan, Kuon jisan. He's my classmates and since he was wandering around under the pouring rain, I offered him to come with me… I'm very sorry I didn't ask your permission first." Yui bowed.

"No, Yui-chan. That's fine by me," Kyouko said. "Hello, what's your name?"

_This is Setsu-chan's mother? They look alike. _Kyouichi immediately felt shy. "I'm Fuwa Kyouichi. Nice to meet you Hizuri-san." Kyouichi bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Fuwa-kun. I am Hizuri Kyouko. This is my husband, Kuon." Kyouko immediately liked the boy. _He's so polite and he looks like Shou when he was younger. His name is Fuwa. Well… maybe…_

"Fuwa?" Kuon's question interrupted Kyouko's train of thoughts. He raised his brows. "I hope you aren't related to Fuwa Shou."

Kyouichi tilted his head. "You know my father?"

Kuon growled. "You're that guy's son?" _His kid is so polite though but…_ Kuon eyed Setsuka. Setsuka stuck close to Kyouichi. _He's going to take something I treasure dearly._

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Kyouichi asked.

"No, it's okay. We know Shou," Kyouko stated and nudged her husband on his side. She shot him a stern look.

Kuon grimaced. "Well…" he began. "So, why are you here?"

"Dad…" the twins intercepted.

"Kei, Shuu, do not intercept!" Kuon shot the twins a stern look and they shrank down.

"Does Shou know you're here, Fuwa-kun?" Kyouko asked.

Kyouichi shook his head. He smiled ruefully.

"What happened?" Kyouko asked. "Do you have a fight with him?"

Kyouichi shook his head again.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want. But if you feel calling your father, you could tell me, okay?" Kyouko finally said. She didn't want to pry and was just offering a place to stay. It was best to just let him be for the mean time.

"Thank you, Hizuri-san." Kyouichi bowed. "I'm sorry for imposing on you."

"You're welcome, Fuwa-kun."

* * *

><p>Kyouichi had stayed at the Hizuri for four days. He didn't have school since the school was on summer holiday.<p>

Kyouichi was polite and helpful. The house where he lived with his parents only had the maids came every Saturday. His mother didn't really like to have maids and would usually cook if she had the time. His father was hopeless. He himself managed to do some house chores as well since he didn't want to rely too much on the maids and wanted to help his mother sometimes.

Kyouko liked Kyouichi a lot. Even Kuon liked him though he still labelled him as 'dangerous'. He tried to get Setsuka away from Kyouichi but Setsuka stuck close to Kyouichi. They both played piano after all and they could play all day if Setsuka didn't have scheduled napping time.

The twins had pulled some pranks on Kyouichi though Kyouko managed to find out and threatened to send them to Grandma Julie for the rest of the summer holiday. The twins were afraid of Julie though they liked Kuu a lot. Julie always forced them to eat. They didn't hate eating but Julie's cooking wasn't edible and she insisted to cook by herself when the twins were there sometimes.

Kyouko had secretly contacted Shou and informed him about Kyouichi since the first day Kyouichi staying there. Shouko helped with this. She didn't ask what happen and only told Shou to let Kyouichi at her place for several days until the boy calmed down.

* * *

><p>Shou felt relieved when Kyouko told him that his son was fine and was at her place. Shou told Mimori that Kyouichi was in Kyouko's place. Mimori wasn't happy but she felt relieved as well. At least, Kyouichi was somewhere safe.<p>

The two tried to have a talk afterwards. They had been thinking for these days after Kyouichi ran away from home. The two didn't go out of their house. They sat together in the living room, watching movie, had light chat. They had breakfast, lunch and dinner together. They got along well and started to feel comfortable around each other. None of them wanted to admit it but Shou decided to take the first step.

"Mimori… maybe…" Shou began. "We should start over."

Mimori was startled at Shou's sudden statement. It was silent and only the sound of the movie was heard in their house.

"Didn't you want to get a divorce? Don't force yourself! I know you still love Kyouko." She stared down at her lap.

"No. She was my childhood friend and my ex-girlfriend. I loved her but I had moved on long time ago. It wasn't easy. You knew that," He said. "When you told me that you were pregnant, I was really happy. Yeah, I know it sounds funny now. I was truly happy. I like the idea of having my own kid a lot but… you know, I told you that I didn't like to be tied." _Why did I even mention divorce? I think I wasn't on the right state of mind that time. _

"So, you meant to say that you don't like being married but you like being a father? So, any woman is fine with you?"

"Not any woman. Who do you think I am?" Shou got offended. "I have to tell you that you're the only woman I had ever slept with."

"No way!" Mimori exclaimed. "What about Shouko-san? Ruriko-chan? Some of your fans? Do you think I don't know?"

"Shouko-san?" Shou laughed. "She was Kyouko's big ally. Well, we kind of fooled around before but not till that extend. That was long before I dated Kyouko and you knew that she dated that bespectacled guy not long after Kyouko and I dated. As for Ruri, before we even got to that, she broke off our relationship for that beagle. Why would I even sleep with my fans? Are you crazy? What if they come and told me that they were pregnant with my kid? It'd be so scary. So, it was only you. You know, I had to drown my ego to finally propose to you. I started to like the idea of getting married when we just got married."

"You lied!" Mimori shouted. _No, it's not possible. Kyouichi's name is the proof._

Shou snorted. "Accuse me as you like! You do that all the time. You never really listen. I won't lie that I was more attracted to your E cup than to you at first."

Mimori's face darkened. "Ah, so she was right about it."

Shou sniggered. "She? You meant Kyouko? Yeah, she knew exactly that you're my type."

"But in the end, you love her, not me," Mimori countered.

"That's unexpected really." Shou sighed. "Well, let's not talk about Kyouko. I'm talking to you about us getting a start over. How could we get going if you still have that lingering feeling about Kyouko and I?" _I'm swallowing my ego again. Can't you understand that? Damn it, Mimori!_

Mimori stayed silent. She didn't want to admit that she liked the idea of starting over just yet. She wanted to see whether it worth a try. He had been treating her better these days, just like when they were dating behind Kyouko's back. She didn't actually like to be the third person in Shou and Kyouko's relationship but she didn't want to let Shou go either so she finally agreed. They didn't really talk when they dated. They spent more time in the bed releasing their sexual desire. She was content though she wanted his love more than anything. When she found out that she was pregnant, she was really happy. She had just got back for a while with Shou after their first break up at that time. She thought he loved her.

When Shou proposed to her, she felt that she was in the seventh heaven. She thought that finally she would get her own happiness. They went to Kyouko's wedding banquet together. She thought that he had moved on. He looked sincere when he congratulated Kyouko on her wedding. He even introduced her as his fiancée and told Kyouko that they would get married soon.

When Kyouichi was born, she felt like she was slapped hard on her face. Shou named their first born Kyouichi. The 'Kyou' was the exact same letter with Kyouko's stage name. She concluded that Shou still loved Kyouko. She got angry and they fought. Since then, they were like strangers though they would sometimes have dinner together. She did it for Kyouichi. She still loved Shou but she killed that thought right away when she remembered that Shou still loved Kyouko.

"I need to think," Mimori finally said.

"Why? You hate me now?" Shou asked back. "I know that we weren't on our best terms but I'm willing to try and to change if there're things you want me to change. We've got along well these days, so I think we could probably start over. If you accept, that is."

"It's not that I hate you. I still love…" Mimori turned her head away.

_Love?_ Shou stared at her. _Does Mimori really still love me? _

Shou's face darkened. He remembered about the thing between Mimori and Miroku, the guy from Vie Ghoul. He happened to saw them kissing in a hallway. That time, Kyouichi wasn't even born. He was really angry that time. He got jealous though he managed to drown all his jealousy. He was too proud to admit it to Mimori.

When Kyouichi was born a month later, he named Kyouichi after his hometown's first letter. He was from Kyouto, he just felt like giving his son the name to remind him about his hometown. It was coincidentally the same first letter with Kyouko's name. Who knows that she got angry for that simple matter? Who knows that they fought because of that? He didn't get to explain and had to accept all her accusations. He was pissed off. He didn't even confront her for kissing the Beagle's member. He trusted her. Mimori had always clung to him and was his biggest supporter aside of Kyouko all this time. He had learned to love her.

"Do you really still love me?" Shou asked.

Mimori stared back at him and blushed furiously. She had just admitted that she still loved him but why did her husband seem not believe in her? She nodded. "I do."

"But you kissed that beagle? That Miroku guy?" Shou said. He felt like hitting himself for saying that now. But he decided that he needed to know. Who knows if Mimori still see him behind his back all this time? They didn't behave like married couple after all.

"Miroku?" Mimori tilted her head, confused with Shou's question. "Who is it?"

Shou gaped at her. He then snapped from his state and pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket. He then pressed several times on the screen and showed it to her. "The guy with long hair."

"Hmm… I don't know this guy."

"No way. I saw you guys kissing."

"Huh?" Mimori laughed. "You've got to be kidding. I don't even know this guy."

"Please remember! It was before Kyouichi was born. You guys were kissing in a hallway." Shou pursed his lips tight.

Mimori tried to recall whether she had seen the 'Miroku' guy. _Before Kyouichi was born? In a hallway? Ah!_ Something clicked inside her mind. She stifled a giggle. _Shou was angry? He saw us kissing? Did it look like that? So, that guy's name was Miroku? _"Oh, so that guy's name was Miroku. Well, I remember now. He helped me when I was about to fall. Really, if not for him, I might hurt myself and Kyouichi that time."

Shou blinked his eyes. _They were not kissing? Hell! Mimori didn't even know his name? So, I was… _Shou's face reddened. _Ah! Damn it! I should have asked her that time to avoid this silly fight. But well, nevertheless, I'd still name Kyouichi with Kyouichi. Oyaji did suggest a different letter but I like that Kyou the best, regardless Kyouko. Kyouko's name originally only got Katakana in it. Yeah, her stage name is using the same letter as Kyouichi's name though. It's just a coincident. _"Ah, really? Uh… my bad. I kind of assumed that. It looked like that after all… um… I'm sorry." _Great! I stutter. I actually stutter. In front of Mimori?_

"Why didn't you ask me right away?" Mimori asked.

"Well, I didn't want to be accused for being unreasonable. You know that I had a bad experience regarding that section." Shou scratched his head.

_Ah! Yeah. I thought he was a control freak. He controlled Kyouko so tightly that even I could only pity her. He really learned his lesson after Kyouko broke their relationship. Well I'd probably be happy if he was like that. _She blushed. _I still love him the same though. He's asking for a start over, so what's the meaning of all this?_

Both of them stayed still before Shou finally grabbed Mimori and pulled her into his arm. "Let's start over from dating phase? Please?" Shou asked.

"From dating? Does that mean…" Mimori asked shyly. "Well, more talking and getting to know each other more than…" She blushed.

Shou chuckled. "Well, we didn't really talk or enjoy our time together that time. We spent more time in the bed. Maybe we should date properly this time."

Mimori nodded. "I'd like to. Is it really okay to start over? You think it will go well?"

"If it's not okay, why'd I drown my ego and ask you again, you silly woman," Shou said. "It will go well. I promise you. We just have to put the past behind us. Okay?"

"Okay."

Shou leant in and kissed her softly. Their kisses were getting hotter once they started. It felt like in the past. Shou pulled away. "Um… maybe we shouldn't. We just talked about dating again after all."

"But I want…" Mimori blushed redder, "it now… It's been years. Besides, didn't we do it too when we were still dating? We're married if you remember."

"Hmm... we are but... Well, I'm actually thinking of having a honeymoon after our dating phase finished. I meant to go step by step properly this time," Shou said. "And perhaps we could have another child again."

"Eh?" Mimori blushed. "But Shou, Kyouichi is 12 years old. Do you think he would want another sibling?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you want?"

"It's not a bad idea." Mimori smiled seductively. "Can I eat you now?"

Shou chuckled. "I feel like eating too." He leant in and kissed her again. "Well, it's been years after all. You starved me. We'll just make one exception for today."

Mimori smacked his chest playfully. "Sure. It's your fault."

"It's yours too." He smirked.

"Well, we were stupid." Mimori smiled.

"Right!" He leant in again for another kiss. His hands were already acting on his own. His hands roamed her body, touching her in a sensual way. "After this, we need to go fetch Kyouichi."

She moaned with the feel of his touches on her. "Sure, after this."

* * *

><p>Kyouichi wanted to run when he saw his parents in the Hizuri house. He was horrified when his parents appeared and demanded to talk with him.<p>

"Kyouichi, we come to fetch you. Let's go home, son," Shou said.

"No, I don't want to go home. You two are getting divorce anyway. I don't want to follow any of you," Kyouichi said.

_Divorce?_ Kuon and Kyouko turned their heads to Fuwa couple.

"Kyou-chan, we are not getting divorce. We decided to start over," Mimori said.

"You lied," Kyouichi spat.

"Kyouichi, watch your mouth! Your mother is right. We're starting over," Shou said sternly.

Kyouichi's snapped his head up. _Father never really talked in good manner to mother, let alone defends her. Is it really true? _"What's the proof? I'm not going to be lied to."

Kyouko cringed. _He's so stubborn. Just like Shou._

"We're planning for another honeymoon soon and of course for another child too," Mimori said with blush on her face.

Kyouichi raised his brows. "I'm 12 years old. I don't think I want another sibling at this age."

"Kyou-nii," Setsuka barged in on their talks. She had just awoken from her afternoon nap and was looking for the older boy. She glomped onto the older boy. "Let's play piano!"

Shou and Mimori were startled whilst Kyouko and Kuon cringed. Kyouichi smiled and patted her head softly. "Setsuka-chan, we'll play piano later okay?"

Setsuka smiled and nodded. "Promise?"

"Yeah." Kyouichi grinned.

"Yay!" Setsuka glomped onto Kyouichi again.

"Ah, I'm sorry Shou, Mimori-san," Kyouko said to the Fuwa then turned at Setsuka. "Setsu-chan, your Kyou-nii is having a talk with his parents. How could you just came and barged in on them? That's rude, Setsu-chan. Please apologise to them!"

Setsuka was brought back from her dreamy state. She stared at her mother for a while then, "Um, I'm sorry." Setsuka bowed and stared at the Fuwa with glossy eyes.

Mimori found her really adorable and said, "It's okay. Kyaa… your daughter is really cute, Kyouko-san."

Kyouko chuckled. "Yeah she's adorable right?" Kyouko waved to Setsuka, asking her to come to her but Setsuka stuck close to Kyouichi. Kyouko made a face and Setsuka finally obliged and sat between her parents.

"Let's go home, Kyou-chan," Mimori said.

"Are you guys really good? Really really good? No fighting. No getting drunk. And absolutely no getting divorce over father's past girlfriend."

Kyouko sweated. _Which past girlfriend? Ruriko?_

Kuon's face darkened. _He still loves Kyouko? _

The Hizuri felt bad that they had to hear the talk but Shou and Mimori insisted that it was okay for them to be there.

"Because I'm really pissed off that father named me over the woman's stage name," Kyouichi stated.

_Eh? Me?_ Kyouko snapped up her head to Shou. Kyouko knew that Kyouichi's name was of kanji 'kyou', the same as her stage name and an 'ichi'. _What the hell was Shou thinking at that time?_

"Well, she meant a lot to me. She was my childhood friend and my biggest supporter. However, your mother misunderstood me. I didn't name you after my ex-girlfriend's stage name." Shou turned to Kyouko with apologetic smile. Mimori was surprised as well when Shou said she misunderstood him. "I named you after my hometown. Oyaji suggested another letter but I just felt right giving you that letter for your name. It caused my and your mother silly fight I have to admit. But... we sorted it out."

_Eh? Oh my… I misunderstood him._ Mimori felt like hitting herself. _Damn it! We just had miscommunications all this time. So silly!_

"I was stupid that I lost the woman I loved once but I won't lose another woman I love for the second time," Shou continued. "That's why I asked your mother to start over with me. These days, at home were only I and Mimori. We kind of got along in the process. I had thought a lot about it too."

Mimori was startled. _He loves me? Really? He never said that though._ Her heart fluttered with happiness.

Kyouko and Kuon smiled. They were happy for the Fuwa.

Kyouichi was stunned. _Really? It's really happening right? That means no more drunk parents and they would come together for me? If that's the case, I'll go home. _"Fine! I'll go home," Kyouichi finally stated. He still acted all cool and prideful whilst in fact, he was really happy and almost couldn't contain his grin. _YES! I'm going to get a REAL family now._

* * *

><p>Kyouichi finally accepted to come home with his parents though they had a little problem with Setsuka whining and clutching onto his leg tightly. She wouldn't let him go. Her brothers were fuming and Kuon got a headache. Kyouko chuckled at the scene. The Fuwas teased their son openly.<p>

"So, big boy got a girlfriend?" Shou teased.

"It was only four days or so and he lands himself a girlfriend. Our baby grows up fast, Shou," Mimori added.

Kyouichi blushed.

"Young man," Kuon said with his lying gentlemanly smile in full force. "Over my dead body if you want my daughter. I would never allow it. Give up!"

"Over our dead bodies," the twins repeated after Kuon.

The three Hizuri guys looked scary and Kyouichi stepped back in fear. Kyouko patted Kuon on his arm. "Give up honey. She likes him a lot. See! She doesn't want to let him go!"

"No way!" Kuon smiled dazzlingly. "I'll do anything to prevent it." He then stared down at Setsuka. "No dating for you until you turned 21, Setsu."

"Mommy, what does Daddy mean with no dating for me until I turned 21? What is dating?" Setsuka asked.

Kyouko cringed. "Hmm… it means that Setsu-chan gets to be together with the boy Setsu likes."

"The boy Setsu likes? Setsu likes Kyou-nii. Setsu wants dating Kyou-nii," Setsuka stated. "But Setsu wants to be Kyou-nii's bride so I don't want dating. Is that okay, Mommy?"

Kuon, Keiichi and Shuuhei immediately reacted, "NO!" whilst Kyouko and the Fuwas laughed. Both Kyouko and Shou thought that the 6 years old Setsuka was even more naïve than when Kyouko was still 6 years old. Kuon himself thought how naïve his daughter could be. Setsuka was always a happy kid. She was loved by her parents, grandparents and brothers. Even her piano teacher loved her a lot. She knew no hardship maybe it was what made her so different with Kyouko at the same age.

* * *

><p>1 year later, Fuwa's family was blessed with another son. They named him Seiji. The Fuwa's house's wall was now decorated with photos of family four. The father, Fuwa Shou, the mother, Fuwa Mimori and the sons Fuwa Kyouichi and Fuwa Seiji.<p>

13 years after that, they added some other photos on the wall. The Fuwa had gained a daughter in law. They put the newlywed pictures amongst the family picture. One of the pictures was taken at the couple's son's wedding day. In that photo, there were the Hizuri couple, their 4 sons, the Fuwa couple, their second son, and of course, the newlywed, Kyouichi and his pretty blond haired and green eyed wife, Setsuka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : It's got two pairing if you pay attention. I only want to write. Well, tell me if anyone wants me to write KyouichixSetsuka pairing. Not exactly the pairing I like. It's been long since I update this fic. Thanks for reading. If you don't like this pairing, skip it! I don't mind. But absolutely, NO FLAMING! :D**

**Note on Terms :**

**Oyaji : Father**

**Note on Names :**

**Kyouichi (京一). Variations for Kyouichi : 恭一、享一、強一、喬一、鏡一、競一、etc. **

**Kyouko's stage name : 京子, Kyouko's original name : キョーコ. Both were read Kyouko.**

**Kyōto : 京都**


	6. Taira x Airi : Love is Unexpected

**Disclaimer : I don't own SB!**

**Pairing : Murasame Taira x Oohara Airi**

**A/N : Shocking? Haven't you known already that I could do some crack pairing. Of course, other than Ren x Kyouko, the characters in SB don't exactly got a pair so I just pick and mix match it. I don't do that to Ren x Kyouko since for me they're the absolute and unbreakable pair. Don't expect to see Ren with other character but Kyouko and vice versa in my fics. Oh, and gotta remind you that there are sexual situations in this chapter. Not explicit! :P**

**Warning : Maybe a bit cheesy, sappy and predictable? I dunno, I just felt like writing a cheesy romance once in a while just to make myself happy. I did the frustrating for my ongoing fic so I want happy in this one. Might be OOC too, but this is AU fic so OOC should be okay right? This fic should fall on Romance/Family/Friendship :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Unexpected<strong>

Murasame Taira let out a deep sigh after he finished the filming for the day. He felt tired after doing one dangerous stunt after stunt. His eyes flickered at his co-star for his current action movie. His chest felt tight when he saw two little rockets ran towards the actress and jumped on her. The actress laughed. Her laugh was music to his ears. His eyes turned to the twins in her arms. The twin boys looked so alike with his rival. Ex-rival, he corrected inwardly.

And when he just thought about that, the guy's voice was heard greeting him, "Good evening, Murasame-san."

"Good evening, Hizuri-san. Picking up your wife?" He winked.

Kuon chuckled. "That's obvious, isn't it?"

Taira laughed. "Yeah. Cute kids by the way."

"They can be really naughty though," Kyouko chimed in.

Taira stared down at the two little boys who were clutching onto Kyouko's bare legs. They looked sweet and obedient. Their green eyes stared at him curiously.

"They look like sweet kids," Taira commented.

Kyouko and Kuon resisted an urge to correct him but they were fond of their kids so they thanked him instead.

"Ah, sorry, but I'll have to excuse myself first," Taira said. "See you two around! Thank you for your hard work, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko bowed and said, "Thank you for your hard work, Murasame-san. Be careful on your way home."

Taira nodded whilst Kuon only said, "See you around, Murasame-san."

Taira swivelled and left them. He turned back and saw both parents holding one kid each. He quickly turned over. His chest felt even tighter after seeing that happy family.

* * *

><p>Taira sighed for the nth time. His companions, Momose Itsumi, Kijima Hidehito and Oohara Airi, looked at each other with a frown.<p>

"What's up with you, Taira-san?" Itsumi dared herself to ask.

"Hn..." he grunted unclear and downed another cup of sake.

The foursome were having gathering in a high class traditional restaurant.

"You know, it's a wonder that you can get together with us," Airi said. "You're always busy."

"Were you just dumped again?" Hidehito wiggled his brows suggestively.

Taira scowled at them.

"Uwa, my guess is correct? Lucky!" Hidehito snickered.

"Again?" Itsumi and Airi said in unison.

"I wasn't dumped, okay? What do you mean with again? I'm not Hide, mind you..."

"Wait up!" Hidehito scowled whilst the other two cringed. "I wasn't dumped recently, seeing my relationship with Itsumi is still ongoing. What do you mean with again?"

"You were used to be dumped by girls if my memory serves." Taira laughed.

"That's long time ago and you were worse."

Taira then ignored them and kept drinking cup after cup with the other three watching him, amused with his unusual behaviour.

"When he's drunk..." Hidehito began.

"He'd be more honest," Itsumi nodded.

"Whaa... do you think it's a good idea to let him be?" Airi hesitated. "He drinks sake like it is water. He's going to have awful hangover next morning."

"Something must have happened and that's the only way we could do anyway so let him be," Itsumi said.

"Woi, you three! Stop talking like I'm not here," Taira pointed a shaky finger at them. "You have to drink! Come on, drink!"

* * *

><p>One hour later,<p>

"This world is unfair! She should be mine! They should be mine." He growled like an angry animal then drank another cup of sake.

His three companions cringed. He had been saying the lines over and over. When they were about to ask, he would ask them to drink.

"This is bad," Hidehito said. "Never saw him like this before. Okay, I saw several times but not this bad."

Itsumi nodded. "Who are these she and they? Is he currently involved with someone attached?"

The other two shrugged, "Ask?"

"Then he'd tell me to drink more?" Itsumi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Taira, you should stop drinking. It's almost closing time," Hidehito hesitantly said. "You're drunk already, mate."

"Who cares? Even if I stop drinking, Kyouko wouldn't be mine, right?"

_Kyouko? _Something clicked in their mind.

"As in the Kyouko, Mio?" Airi gave out a wild guess since there were lots of women with that name.

"Who else?" His eyes shot daggers at them. "Why did she have to marry that guy? Why not me? Why? Why?" He bawled like a baby now.

They could only watch him when he cried. They never saw the guy cried. This was the first time they ever saw such a macho guy cried, they thought. But after seeing him like this, they could only conclude that the actor was just a human. No matter how strong he was, he had weaknesses as well.

* * *

><p>The threesome dragged back a dead drunk Taira to his apartment. Whilst the other two were holding the guy, Itsumi led the way. Itsumi and Hidehito were Taira's neighbours so they knew where exactly he lived.<p>

"Key," Itsumi held out a hand.

Hidehito shoved his hand into one of Taira's jeans pockets. "Hmm, not in his pocket. Where?"

"Huh? Not possible," Itsumi frowned. "It was usually in his pocket. Have you checked both his pockets?"

"You want me to check?" Airi cringed when she felt their gazes on her. "Uh…that's not…"

"He's drunk anyway," Hidehito said, "and he's got dead weight. Make it quick!"

Airi sighed. She bit her lip and hesitantly shoved her hand into Taira's another pocket. "Ah... yes, I got it."

They opened the door, entered the apartment and dragged him straight away to his bedroom.

"I can't believe that he still loves Kyouko-chan," Itsumi said. "I know he had a crush on her, but..."

"Yeah, it was obvious when we were still filming Dark Moon, though it made me doubt it since he changed girlfriends like he changed clothes," Airi remarked.

"In other words, he's more playboy than me, right?" Hidehito laughed and the two scowled at him.

"He isn't that bad though his obsessing over Kuu Hizuri is a bit scary to my liking," Itsumi giggled. "He knows everything about Kuu. Great?"

"Said the ex-girlfriend," Airi laughed.

It was Hidehito's turn to scowl. "Hn, if he's that great why didn't you continue dating him?"

"Jealous?" Airi tapped Hidehito on his arm and snickered. "I thought you didn't do jealous."

Hidehito snarled at Airi.

"What can I say? He's just like a brother to me," Itsumi snickered. "Don't worry! You're the one, Hide-chan."

Hidehito pouted. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

The couple leant towards each other and was about to start kissing when they heard Airi made a coughing sound.

"Oops..." Itsumi said with reddened face.

"Yeah oops, I'm still here." Airi winked. "But I'll grant your wish, and disappear from your sight this instant. I'm going home."

"Eh? Are you sure? It's quite late. You should just stay in my place," Itsumi suggested.

"Eh but..." Airi stared at them back and forth. "You two are..." She blushed.

"We promise to keep our voice down," Hidehito grinned. "Ouch! Don't hit me, Itsumi-chan."

"No, no, it's fine with us. Hide will stay with Taira-san tonight. Then you stay with me, ne?"

"Itsumi-chan," Hidehito whined.

"Eh but..."

"Come on. You don't have any boyfriend waiting at home, right?" Itsumi grinned.

"No, but..." Her eyes flickered at the whining Hidehito. "I feel bad for..."

"No, no, no it's totally fine. Okay?"

* * *

><p>Early morning, Hidehito had been busy with cooking breakfast for the four whilst telling himself to overlook the messiness of Taira's kitchen and rooms.<p>

When Taira walked out of his bedroom, slightly refreshed though he still looked like he wanted to throw up anytime soon, Hidehito said, "Go call Itsumi and Airi-chan. Breakfast is ready."

"Why are you here?" He was still confused with Hidehito's presence in his apartment.

Hidehito scowled, "because you were dead drunk and we were kind enough to bring you home rather than throw your arse on the roadside."

That got his attention. "Oh!"

"Yeah, oh indeed," Hidehito sarcastically remarked.

Taira snickered. "Why are you so angry? Sexually frustrated?"

"You want to die that badly, Murasame Taira?" Hidehito lifted up the knife in his hand.

Taira laughed and scurried away before Hidehito managed to throw that knife at him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for troubling you three," Taira bowed his head deeply towards Itsumi, Airi and Hidehito.<p>

The three looked at each other.

"Anything for a friend," Airi smiled.

"Yup, we will be there for you when you're down," Itsumi added.

"But hell, I can't believe that you're still in love with Kyouko-chan." Hidehito snickered.

Taira's face reddened. "How did you..."

"You said it yourself last night," Hidehito answered. "I know that Kyouko-chan is drop dead sexy and she's beautiful but hey, she's married already. But yeah, I understand, she's hot. If she wasn't married yet, I would have..."

Itsumi stomped on Hidehito's foot with all her might and made the older man wince.

"Itsumi, I was only joking."

"Serve you right, bastard!"

"Hey, you two..." Airi tried to stop them from killing each other.

"What?" The two directed their gaze at her then when they noticed Taira's painful face, they softened.

"Err, sorry, we didn't mean to," Itsumi said.

Taira forced out a smile. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Hidehito countered.

"Maybe you should confess to Kyouko-chan," Airi suggested and the three were baffled.

"That's..." Taira scratched his head, "improper, don't you think?"

"Huh? Why? Perhaps after hearing the rejection from her mouth, it would make you feel relieved?" Airi smiled.

"She's got the point," Hidehito said.

"Uh, but..." Itsumi cringed. "Her husband..."

"It's not like Taira-kun wanted to take her away." Airi tilted her head.

"I haven't finished talking yet. Her husband is scary. If he heard, uh…" Itsumi shuddered. "He wouldn't be happy but no harm done indeed."

Taira stayed silent but he was considering Airi's suggestion. Meanwhile the other three continued talking about the other things whilst having breakfast. He smiled when he realised how lucky he was to have friends like them.

* * *

><p>"Shit, I'm a coward," Taira cursed himself.<p>

He had been trying to find a way to confess his feeling to Kyouko but there didn't seem a good time to do that. She was always surrounded by people. When it was him and Kyouko alone, he felt utterly nervous and couldn't say a word.

Taira sank himself on the couch in his dressing room. He proceeded with calling his three friends and invited them to a get together later the night in his apartment.

Out of the three, only Airi and Itsumi could come.

"Hey, sorry for bothering you guys." Taira scratched his head, feeling uneasy.

"No problem, what's up? You managed to confess to her?" Airi asked.

Taira sighed. "That's what I want to ask you guys. I'm a coward. I don't think I can do that."

"Why? The former gang leader Murasame Taira lost his fang. Aw…" Itsumi winked. "If Hide hears it, he'd laugh his pants off."

Taira scowled. "Yes, but she really could reduce me to a lowly human being. My tongue was tied whenever I tried to strike conversation with her." He sighed again.

"She had that effect on you of course…" Airi looked thoughtful, "because you're in love with her. What about trying with letter, short message, or…email?"

Taira made a face. "It sounds more like a cowardly way out. No, I still want to say it outright to her face."

"But how could you ever do that if you're like that?" Itsumi huffed. "Need a shot of Dutch courage before doing that?"

"That might be a good idea?" Airi added hesitantly.

"Uh…" Taira winced. "Maybe at the ending party of our newest movie I can try that out?"

"Good luck then," Itsumi said whilst clicking on her phone several times. "Sorry, I need to go first." She gave them a wicked smile. "Hide asked me out to a surprise date. No need to see me out. Bye." She stood up and went out of the door.

"I should go as well. Party's disbanded," Airi said with a hint of smile.

"Wait, you don't have to be that hasty. We can have a chat. You seem to have an awful great of an idea for this whole thing. I'd like to hear more."

"Hmm…okay but we settled the part where you said you'd try Itsumi's idea at that party though I don't think it'd really relieve you. You'd want to be yourself when you do so, believe me. Just think about it!"

Airi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wouldn't say it out loud but she thought of Taira as a fine specimen of man sometimes and she wanted to jump his bones, thanked to her sex deprived body ever since she and her fiancé broke off their engagement two years ago. With just the two of them in the room made her feel hot and bothered, that was why she needed to leave immediately. She knew that the temptation was too great.

She wouldn't reduce herself to a shameless woman especially when the man was still in love with another woman and was vulnerable. Moreover, she still wanted to be his friend. No friendship should be broken just because she wanted to sleep with the man. She could always indulge in her own fantasy about him with her battery operated boyfriend. "And I still think that I should go now."

Taira nodded. "Okay, let me see you out."

Airi stood and left for the front door. Taira followed suit. When they saw the door, both Airi and he reached for the handle. Taira's hand enveloped Airi's. Both stiffened at the contact and stayed still in their place. The heat generated due to their close proximity made them feel all hot and tingle in several places.

_Shit! I'm the lowest of the lowest_, Taira cursed himself. He could feel himself started to get aroused. It had been a while for him and he felt bothered that he had the hot for Airi. He wouldn't deny that Airi was an attractive woman. He always thought so though his heart went to Kyouko. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm in trouble. It's so not the right time but…_ He squeezed his eyes shut then went to turn Airi over to face him. He heard her gasped but before she could say anything, he leant down and crushed his lips on her. He hoped she would kiss him back or it would be awkward.

Airi stayed still for mere seconds before she kissed him back and Taira cheered inwardly. The rest of the night was history.

* * *

><p>Airi opened her eyes and stretched her body. She was deliciously sore in several places and she felt completely satiated. She and Taira did it several times that night. She was amused of what he could do to her body. There wasn't an inch of her body that he hadn't explored. They didn't sleep till it was dawn. She still felt sleepy. She almost groaned when she realised that the morning would be awkward for them. She wanted to slip away immediately but…<p>

"No…Taira, wait…" She caught his wrist when she felt him wandering down her naked body.

"Let's go one more round, Airi. What about shower sex?" He pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck.

Airi moaned. "Uh, we did it so many times already. You're a monster, Taira."

Taira chuckled. "Maybe but…I could say the same about you. Your body is more honest, Airi. You're wet already and ready for me."

In the end they did it two more times, in the bed and the shower. When they sat down face to face to have breakfast, there was awkward silence.

"Um, last night was…fun. Thanks," Airi nervously said. She felt that she had to say something.

"Same here. It was…fun."

"Um and this morning too. It's been a while for me so…really, thank you." Airi picked on her cereal.

"Uh, same." Taira almost dropped the glass in his hand. _Shit! It's really awkward. _His inner heart added, _you shouldn't have listened to your dick then._ He felt like he wanted to bang his head against the wall.

They both nervously laughed.

"I think it's awkward. Sorry, but really…I still want to be friend," Taira said. "I don't regret it but…"

"You don't have to say that. I don't regret it too but yeah, I agree. I still want to be friend too." Airi smiled. "I don't think we should do it again. It wouldn't be…good for either of us. Moreover, you're still in love with Kyouko-chan."

Taira scratched his head. "But I didn't think of her when you and I…you know."

"Don't worry! I'm not thinking any less of you. We're both adult, and single, and… we wanted it so we did it. No biggie. I'm okay if you're okay."

"Thanks…" Taira said and then suddenly his blood seemed to freeze when he was reminded of something. "Err…Airi…"

"Hmm? What? I thought we settled it already? No more sex for both of us." She laughed a little.

"It's not that but… I didn't wear any protection when we did it. Are you on birth control?" Taira asked with a hopeful face. He never forgot about protection before.

Airi was stunned but then she sighed. "I'm going to ask you to keep this a secret. I'm not on birth control, and I'm completely healthy so no worries about STD there. Moreover, there was always protection involved before. It's the wrong time of the month, and I'm also…barren. You can rest assured that it's completely safe."

"What? I'm sorry to hear that." Taira was shocked to hear that. "Oh, and…I'm clean. I never forgot protection before."

"Oh thank God because you changed girlfriends like you changed clothes."

"Ouch, I'm so hurt with your accusation. I did change girlfriend a lot but I didn't actually sleep with them all, you know. I told you it has been a while and it's really been **quite** a while." Taira looked serious. "But no worries, I'm used to hearing such mockery from Hide alone. It's you I'm concern about. I'm really sorry to hear…that."

Airi shrugged. "You don't have to be sorry."

"How did you find out about…being sterile?" Taira scratched his head, feeling nosy with his question but he wanted to know. "I didn't mean to pry, really. I'm just concerned, as a friend."

Airi sighed. "It's okay. I don't mind telling you since you probably wanted to be sure that I wasn't lying just to assure you." She giggled when she saw Taira's dejected expression. "Hey, it's totally okay you know. Okay… so you asked how I found out about it. That's also why my engagement was broken off. To make long story short, my ex was from a prominent politic family and his parents insisted to have me to get checked out before marriage. Turned out, I'm barren so…I wasn't fit to be their daughter in law. Last time I heard, my ex was married to a long time family friend. The end."

Taira's mouth gaped open, dumbfounded of how at ease Airi was when she was telling him the story.

"I would appreciate it if you could keep this as a secret."

Taira nodded profusely. "I will. Um, did Itsumi…"

"Yes, she knew. She insisted that I took a second test but…hey the proof is already there. I don't think I want to waste money on something that's proven already." Airi laughed softly. "Oh come on, I got over it. Don't be like that or I'd feel sorry for myself all over again."

"I think that you're a very brave woman, Airi." Taira smiled. "You deserve more."

"Yep, I keep telling myself that and started to believe it." She grinned.

Taira chuckled. "You're quite funny sometimes."

"Haha thanks."

* * *

><p>Taira took a deep breath and asked, "Um, Kyouko-chan, can I have a talk with you?"<p>

"Sure?" Kyouko frowned.

"Um, I don't want you to feel disturbed or awkward but I need to say it to you so I can move on."

Kyouko tilted her head, didn't understand. "Okay?"

"Actually I…I…" Taira encouraged himself inwardly, _Come on, Taira. You can do it._ "I have always loved you. Wait…"Taira raised his hand before Kyouko could say anything. "I know and understand. You're married to Hizuri-san so there's no way for you to respond to my declaration. I know that already and I could see that you guys are deeply in love. I only want to tell you this so I can move on. I have no malicious intention to ruin your marriage so don't worry, kay?"

Kyouko was surprised upon hearing Taira's confession though she didn't really know what to say. She only smiled. "Thank you for telling me that, I guess. I really don't know what to say. I hope you would find your happiness in the future, Murasame-san."

"Thanks, Kyouko-chan. Oh and don't be a stranger. I didn't tell you this so then it would be awkward for us." Taira chuckled.

Kyouko nodded.

* * *

><p>"I must have eaten something wrong," Airi whined and she went back to throwing up again. "Next time I see Itsumi, I'd slap her silly for persuading me to eat in that kind of place. She should have known that I have a sensitive stomach." She barfed again.<p>

After she felt that her stomach was somewhat settled, Oohara flushed the toilet and stepped out of the bathroom stall. She went to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Oohara-san?"

"Kyouko-chan? What's going on? You look green. Are you sick?" Airi sounded concerned.

"You're the one to say. You look green yourself. But being pregnant isn't exactly a disease," Kyouko giggled. "Uh, sorry…" Kyouko ran to the nearby toilet and threw up.

Airi winced and thought that being pregnant must be tough for every woman. She witnessed how awful that could be for some women. Clearly Kyouko was the one with such hardship as well.

She went over to help Kyouko. "Kyouko-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Kyouko weakly said.

"Are you really okay now?" Airi asked when Kyouko finished rinsing her mouth.

"Yes, Mouko-san gave me several tips about it. Kyouko popped several mint candy into her mouth to help ease her queasiness."

"But you were pregnant before right? So you had experienced it?" Airi sounded incredulous.

"I did but this time I have it worse, so I'm probably having a girl. It was different with the twins before. I didn't really experience severe morning sickness like this. It's not even morning."

"Hey, Kyouko, you okay?" came Kanae's voice followed by the woman herself. "Oh, hi Oohara-san."

"Hi, Kotonami-san. Kyouko-chan's got it worse." Airi grinned. "She's okay now."

"Oh good," Kanae released a relieved sigh. "Hmm, and why do you look green yourself, Oohara-san?"

"Food poisoning, probably…uh…sorry." Airi hurriedly ran to the toilet and barfed again.

"How long have you been feeling like that?" Kanae asked. "Anything triggered you to throw up?"

"Hmm…several days, but it got worse today. I had…uh…" Airi threw up again. "I took the meds but maybe it's not working." Airi joined them again and bent down to rinse her mouth. "The food smell made it worse. I should go to my GP again."

Kanae stared at Airi's face intently. "I'd suggest you to go to an ob-gyn instead of a GP."

"Huh?" Airi laughed and waved it off. "Are you kidding?"

"Mouko-san, don't be so blunt!" Kyouko nudged Kanae in her side and made her wince. "Sorry, but I think Kanae was probably right. That might worth a try. It indeed doesn't look like a food poisoning to me as well especially since it lasts several days. It wouldn't take so long, usually. I know because I had several cases of it myself. Moreover you said food smell made it worse so…um, you might be really pregnant?" Kyouko wasn't sure whether Airi had boyfriend but Airi was supposed to be attached since she remembered seeing engagement ring on her finger sometime ago though she didn't see any now.

"Uh sorry but I can't be pregnant." _I just couldn't be, because I'm barren_, she shouted inwardly. "I just have sensitive stomach so it took time to heal that's why I'm so going to kill Itsumi next time I see her. She was the one who persuaded me to eat in that kind of place. The food was delicious but I doubted the cleanliness since it was near the slum area."

"Hmm, but…" Kanae tried to argue her points. "I would know since I have 8 kids already and I experienced several types of pregnancies –triplet boys, triplet girls, boy girl twins. So, what about taking a home pregnancy test first if you don't want to go to a doctor? I know it sounds bad for an actress to get pregnant out of wedlock when there isn't a man in sight or maybe you have. I wouldn't know. So, just to be on the safe side, let's take one? If it's negative then you can go back to your GP to ask for the prescription for your severe food poisoning."

Airi really didn't know whether to laugh or yell at Kanae's persistence. She sighed. "Okay but it's going to be negative I told you. And if so, do me a favour! Help me hunt down Itsumi to ask her for the doctor's fee!" Airi winked.

"You're on," Kanae smirked.

* * *

><p>They were occupying the toilet after putting a 'toilet under maintenance' sign at the door. They wouldn't want people to disturb them. Disguising herself, Kanae went to help purchase the pregnancy kits. Afterwards, Kyouko and Kanae pushed Airi to take the test. There were only the three of them in the toilet.<p>

"Okay, so you guys decide," Airi said whilst handing them pregnancy kits she had used.

"We're waiting," Kyouko said.

Airi sat on the sofa at the end of the toilet and closed her eyes. She felt so tired and sleepy after barfing so much.

"Hmm…" Kanae said. "Impatient much?"

Kyouko giggled. "Hmm, it's started to show… one…TWO!"

"Ha! See, I was right! Two lines! She's positively pregnant."

"But it could be false positive. Let's see the others?"

"That's a PLUS right? Nah, the second one is positive too." Kanae puffed out her chest.

"What about the third one?"Kyouko said. "Another plus sign."

"So…we settled eh? Let's tell her!" Kanae took all the sticks and marched over to where Airi sat down.

"So, it's negatives right?" Airi asked with a smile.

Kanae stared at her sharply and dramatically said, "Nope. Congrats, Mama! All three are positives."

Airi's mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Congratulation, Oohara-san! Oh um… but do you want the baby? And you need to go to the doctor just to confirm this result. It's usually pretty accurate so I'd say it's confirmed," Kyouko said.

Airi burst out in tears. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!"

Kanae and Kyouko looked at each other, confused. They didn't know whether Airi was happy or devastated with the news. Not long after they were sure that the other woman was happy when she went and hugged them tight and expressed her happiness. "I really can't believe it! I'm…so happy. I didn't think I could have a child. This must be a miracle."

"What do you mean?" Kyouko asked incredulously.

"I had a pre-wedding medical check up two years ago. After seeing the result, the doctor said that I was barren and I couldn't have child so…" Airi laughed. "Oh no, pardon me for this. I feel like…oh no, it's wonderful."

"Who's the father? Your fiancé then?" Kanae asked and felt Airi stiffened.

"Nope. My engagement was immediately broken off because of that matter so..." Airi didn't know how to answer to this question since both she and Taira didn't plan to have kid. As far as she knew, she couldn't have kid so it came out as a surprise. Airi shrugged instead.

"Uh oh, someone we know again?" Kyouko cringed when she saw Airi's hesitancy. She was reminded of the incident with Chiori years ago. "He's someone important? Politician? Actor? Singer? Or…no…not a married man right? Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It just crossed my mind."

"What do you mean with again? You have this kind of thing happened to your friend before?" Airi grinned then her face turned serious again. "And... no, he's not married but…sorry I couldn't tell you. Maybe when I'm more ready?"

"Okay then. I'm happy for you, Oohara-san but…" Kyouko smiled. "You need to tell the father, okay?"

"I agree with Kyouko," Kanae said.

"I will." Airi smiled though she wasn't sure whether she wanted to tell Taira about it.

* * *

><p>Airi vanished from her public appearance once she confirmed her pregnancy. She informed her manager that she would take some time off. Not even Itsumi knew what she was doing. Airi told her that she would have a getaway outside the Japan when she was in fact in Japan, or Tokyo to be exact. She stayed at home with Kyouko and Kanae visiting her from time to time. Since Kyouko was also pregnant, they did their birthing class together and went to check up to the same doctor.<p>

Airi was happy though the fact that she didn't inform Taira about their child had started weighing on her. She didn't want Taira to feel burdened and at the same time didn't want to hear his rejection. She wanted the baby because it was her only chance to have child. She caressed her bulging tummy tenderly.

"Oohara-san, do you want to take a stroll? I'm craving roasted chestnut," Kyouko said. "Kanae and Chiori said they wanted it too."

They were currently in Kyoto and lived in Kyouko's old house. There were only the four of them in the house. Kyouko's husband and twins were currently at their home in Tokyo, so did Kanae and Chiori's families. She was so thankful that they were so considerate of her with inviting her to their get together for 3 days in Kyoto.

"Sure. Lead the way, Kyouko-chan."

* * *

><p>The ladies had fun and when they were about to have dinner, they chose the Fuwa <em>Ryokan<em>'s restaurant.

"Wah, I'm full. It was so delicious," Airi said and patted her belly.

"Yes, Taishou-san is great as usual," Kyouko proudly said.

"Um…where's the toilet?" Airi asked in low whisper.

Kyouko stood up. "Let's go. I'd bring you there. I want to go to the toilet too, actually."

It wasn't very far from the room they occupied. Both ladies almost groaned out loud when they saw the queue.

"Sorry, it's still dinner rush so it'd be crowded at time like this…" Kyouko sighed. "Let's try the other side. I know every toilet in this _ryokan_." Kyouko laughed. "I worked here before."

"Really?" Airi was amused. "Well, it's okay as long as I can go down with the business. It's hard on me."

"Believe me, I'm the same." Kyouko chuckled. "Come on."

"Airi?"

Both Kyouko and Airi jerked their head towards the voice.

"It's been a while, Masahiko," Airi said with a smile. She didn't expect to see her ex fiancé in Fuwa _Ryokan_. She saw Masahiko's gaze fell on her stomach.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed and there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, wonderful isn't it? It's a miracle for me," Airi answered with a cheerful tone. "How are you doing?"

"So, why on earth we had to break it off if you can get pregnant?" Masahiko stepped forward and Airi took a step back.

"It wasn't my decision, remember?" Airi said. "Your parents got me checked out. The result was…not to their expectation and your mother demanded me to leave you since I couldn't give you a child. You knew and you said nothing, so why are you asking about it now?"

"Masahiko-san, why are…oh…hi?" a feminine voice came from behind Masahiko and was startled when she saw Airi and Kyouko. "Wah, Oohara Airi and… hyaa I can't believe it. It's Kyouko. Oh my goodness, I'm a fan."

"Miya-san, Masahiko-san, what's all this commotion about?" a stern voice asked from behind followed by a stern looking matriarch in kimono.

"Okaasama, it's…Kyouko and Oohara Airi. I'm sorry if I made a ruckus but I can't believe I get to meet them there. I'm…"

"Silence!" the stern lady said and the lady 'Miya' grudgingly shut her mouth.

Airi felt the old lady's gaze fell on her bulging tummy and the older lady paled. Airi frowned upon seeing how colour drained from the older lady's face all of a sudden. She was intrigued.

Kyouko felt like an intruder and she wanted to drag Airi away since there was something she couldn't quite comprehend. She just felt she had to get Airi away.

"Oohara-san, maybe we should go?" Kyouko asked in low whisper.

Airi nodded. "Sorry but I and my friend have to excuse ourselves. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Airi and Kyouko then hurriedly walked away before any of the three could keep them.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry that you had to see that, Kyouko-chan," Airi said apologetically when they walked back to their room. "We used to be engaged but it was broken off almost three years ago. It was quite bad at that time but since he didn't say anything so…"<p>

"You don't have to explain, Oohara-san. I could somehow guess what had happened. I'm sorry that you experienced all that but…you deserve more. I don't think you'd be happy with that guy. Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? Now I'm happy. I'm expecting a daughter. She's the best thing that ever happened to me." Airi patted her belly proudly. "Uh, she kicked me." She laughed.

Kyouko laughed as well. "Did you tell the father?"

Airi sweated. "Um, no, not yet."

"Why?"

"Hmm…no reason. Just don't feel like it but I will. Don't worry."

When they arrived, Kanae and Chiori were already waiting at the door. They rejoined themselves and then went to settle the bill. The four ladies went back to Kyouko's house whilst chatting merrily along the way.

* * *

><p>When the front gate was closer, they saw a tall man in front of it. It was dark so they wasn't sure who the man was. They first thought it was Kuon since Kuon had a tendency to surprise Kyouko from time to time but it wasn't him. When they got closer, they recognised that it was Taira.<p>

"Hey, Kyouko-chan and friends! I was just about to…knock on the door but I could see that I don't need to anymore. Um, I'm having a CM shoot nearby and decided to spend the weekend here. And anyway, Hizuri-san heard when we had photo shoot for R-Mandy yesterday. He asked me to drop this to…" Taira stopped when he saw Airi. "Hey, Airi, I thought you were having a getaway outside the country? Itsumi said so."

"Oh, hi Taira." Airi cringed. _Uh oh…why is he here?_ she asked inwardly.

Taira couldn't hide how happy he was when he saw Airi after not seeing her lately. He missed her. After their night together, they went back to being friends but he had started to have feelings for her. He wondered why he didn't see it before. When she was around, he was happier, he felt that he could confide in her about anything, and he could finally confess to Kyouko about his long time crush on her. He could finally move on. It was all because of Airi.

He had decided to pursue Airi after that but he couldn't find her at all. It was like she vanished out of a thin air. When he asked Itsumi, she said Airi was having a holiday outside the country. After hearing about that, he felt relieved. He then tried to communicate with her with another way. Thankfully she still answered to his call and mail from time to time. But seeing her in person was the best.

He walked towards the group and handed Kyouko the things Kuon asked him to, "From Hizuri-san."

"Thank you, Murasame-san," Kyouko bowed a little.

He waved it off with a goofy smile. When he turned to look at Airi, his eyes widened when he saw her stomach. "Um, you're pregnant?" He had an indescribable expression on his face. It was a mixed of awe, incredulity, happiness and also hope.

"Of course she's pregnant," Kanae answered. "You didn't see her protruding belly?"

Chiori nudged Kanae's on her side.

"Ouch, what did I do wrong this time, Chiori?" She scowled at her and saw her nodded towards Airi and Taira.

Kanae's eyes looked back and forth at them. She then noticed that Airi stood silent with a disturbed face. She also noticed Taira's indescribable facial expression. She immediately picked up Chiori's hunch.

"I think we should go in?" Kyouko gleefully asked. She had already picked up the nuance from the time Taira's eyes landed on Airi's face and then on her belly. She concluded that Taira must be the father. _It's time for Oohara-san to tell the father._ She smiled. "Come on, Chiori-chan, Mouko-san, let's get in and let them talk!"

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you were barren?" Taira immediately said when they were left alone.<p>

"I thought so too," Airi answered with a soft voice. "If you want to see the proof I can give you that. But I got pregnant anyway." She shrugged.

"I suppose the baby is mine?" Taira walked towards Airi and stopped right in front of her.

Airi nodded. "I hadn't been with another man after my broken engagement. It was only you. I wasn't trying to trap you. I…"

"Airi, I know," he intercepted her words.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but…this baby is mine. I was afraid that you'd tell me to…"

"I wouldn't ask you of that, Airi. I…"

"Airi, I heard…" a loud voice came from behind Airi.

Airi turned back and her eyes widened. "Masahiko, why are you here?"

"I asked the Fuwa _Ryokan Okami _where Kyouko lives in Kyoto. That _ryokan_ is quite well known and need special reservation. I could only think that she was the one who reserved it. Everyone knows Kyouko anyway. I merely took a guess and kind of pushed _Okami_-san for some information since you guys left so fast," Masahiko answered proudly. "Oh don't blame her since I mentioned that it was an emergency and she took the bait."

Airi muttered under her breath, "Smart-arse and sly as usual." She sighed and stared straight into Masahiko's eyes. "What do you need from me?"

"Ever since my mother saw your pregnant belly, she paled and wouldn't say a thing. I thought it was strange. She looked ghostly pale. So, I forced her to admit to what she had actually done to you. Because last time we were there in the private hospital suite, you heard the doctor. You had no eggs at all so you couldn't be pregnant and you're a prideful woman, so you wouldn't consider eggs donor."

_So much for forgetting all about it_, Airi retorted inwardly. She nodded and calmly said, "Yes I heard. No need to rub salt on my almost healed wound. I wouldn't forget about that."

Masahiko raised his hand and continued, "Mother finally admitted that she hired someone to forge the result so then I would have to marry Miya. You are not barren. I'm ashamed she did that. Everything made sense now. My father declared that he went bankrupt shortly after my marriage and without Miya's family we couldn't have survived. I…I'm sorry. I don't actually care whether we could have child or not, I love you and I still do. I want you back, Airi."

"You're married, Masahiko. Even though you know now, but…think about Miya. She looks like a good woman. What would she think when you just left? I got over our relationship. I'm happy now. Oh, and is that true about my medical condition? It was the hardest part to get over actually but…thanks for telling me that." Airi smiled and felt utterly relieved. She felt that she wanted to jump high and shouted out her happiness upon finding the real truth about her body.

"I already told Miya that I'm divorcing her. I don't care whose kid you are carrying. I only care about you. Give me a chance, Airi. We can be happy together. Please!" Masahiko reached out his hand to touch Airi but his hand was swatted away by Taira.

"Wow, wait a minute, man! Did you forget that I'm here? Let me tell ya, I'm the kid's father. You can't just whisk away my child's mother just because now you know that she's not barren and completely healthy. You probably think that she could give you an heir now, do you?" Taira had his arm around Airi and pulled her close to him. His hands settled on her stomach possessively. "You're late, mate. She's mine now and she got over you. Bugger off!" Taira glared at the other man.

"Taira…" Airi sounded exasperated. Taira's hand on her stomach felt hot and it aroused her dormant libido.

"What, Darling?" Taira turned Airi to face him. He then cupped her face and leant down to kiss her mouth.

His hand went to caressed her tummy whilst the other exploring her back and settled on her rear. He squeezed her rear and was rewarded with a sexy moan. Her hands started wandering on their own. She ran her hand up and down his body and went further down to touch the bulge in his pants. Taira growled with the feel of her hands on his erection. He wanted to feel her more. His hands started to get into her dress and touched her bare skin.

Masahiko's face was red with anger when he saw the scene unfold before his eyes. He stormed off when he couldn't bear any longer after seeing how the two actors mauled each other in the public space.

Airi immediately pulled away like she was on fire when she noticed Masahiko had gone. Her face went red. She couldn't believe that she had done something so bold like almost having sex in the open space. "He's gone. You can stop. Thanks for saving me from having to crush him verbally. I feel sorry for him but he didn't try hard to keep me."

"Who said that we're finished?" Taira went back to kiss her again.

"Wait! I'm really…"

He shut her off with a kiss. "Let's get married."

"What? No. I don't want to marry you. We're friends remember? Yes, I'm carrying your daughter but…we can parent together as friends too."

"You're being stubborn, Airi. We can do better if we get married. And this is Japan. It wouldn't be good for your reputation as an actress. Did you say we're having a daughter?"

Airi nodded. "I know that this is Japan and people see things differently unlike the western countries but I can't marry you because…what we have was just lust. That's not a really good foundation for a marriage, don't you think? I don't want to get married to save face just to be divorced after the child is born. I'd rather not married at all."

"Who said anything about divorce? Anyway, we're compatible sexually, that's important too."

"No, Taira. I'm not marrying you. I don't love you. I'm in lust with you, that's all but we agreed not to…"

"You're in lust with me? That's a start!" Taira snickered.

"Do you hear me at all?" Airi pushed him.

"I do," and he shut her up with another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here and actually did 'things' with you?" Airi asked with a scowl on her face. She was flat on her back in his hotel bed, and was panting hard after he made her come with just his mouth and fingers. She had all the blanket covered her body since she felt insecure and unattractive at the moment.<p>

"Because you know you want to," Taira smirked. "And because I made you want me more and more and more…just admit it, woman!" His hand got under the blanket and started wandering down her body.

Airi moaned when she felt Taira's hands on her stomach. Whenever he touched her stomach, she got aroused. She felt really sensitive there. "Oh…no, don't stop touching me!"

"I won't…" Taira got rid of the blanket and stared at her naked body with naked lust in his eyes.

"Wait, no, don't look at my body. I'm…"

He shook his head. "Nope, you're not fat. You're attractive and beautiful. Sorry, but I guess it's okay with no condom, right Darling? It's not like I could get you any more pregnant than this anyway."

She stared at him and growled in frustration, "Oh quit talking. I want you, now, in me, Taira."

"Patience! Do you know that you made me crazy when you just vanished all these months? I want to take time to savour you. Let's take it slow. The night is still young." Taira stared at her with loving expression whilst his hands doing wonders on her body.

"Uh, you're cruel for torturing me. Do you want me to beg?"

He chuckled. "Hmm, so beg me then?"

Airi whined. He had made her feel so worked up. She had to have him. "Please, Taira. I want to feel you in me."

"Two fingers are not enough?" he consistently slid his fingers in and out of her swollen centre.

"Ah…no." She whimpered. "Please…"

"Okay then…" He laughed, put both her legs on his shoulders, and joined their bodies. She cried out with pleasure.

He made love to her tenderly. Every thrust was rewarded with louder and louder cries of pleasure. He enjoyed hearing her moans in ecstasy and how her body clenched around him and sent him to a blissful state when he came and spilt himself inside her.

"You're wonderful," Taira said, and he kissed her mouth tenderly.

Airi blushed. "Um, you too."

Taira chuckled. "So, marry me please?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>They continued their physical relationship. Even though Airi had tried to resist him but she always ended up in bed again and again with him. She started to ask herself whether she had turned into some sort of nymphomaniac due to her hormonal state because she couldn't stop having sex with Taira.<p>

He proposed over and over after each of their made love session and got a 'no'. He wouldn't give up because he was too deep in love with her now that he went steady with her. Or so he thought because she thought otherwise.

Their busybody friends i.e. Hidehito, Itsumi, Kyouko, Kanae and Chiori had tried to help him come up with ways to propose to Airi. They told him not to propose after their steamy sessions when they knew how he had proposed to her all this time. They told him that he had to try to woo her traditionally so then Airi wouldn't think that he only wanted her for her body or just because she was carrying his daughter.

"Have you ever said you love her?" Itsumi asked.

"Uh, no?" Taira grimaced. "Because it's a sacred word."

"But you love her, right?" Hidehito pressed.

Taira nodded profusely.

"More than Kyouko-chan?" Itsumi raised her brows.

Taira scowled. "Of course, why do you think I've been proposing over and over? I want the 'till death do us apart' with Airi. If I hadn't got over Kyouko-chan, I wouldn't be busting my arse pursuing Airi."

"Good to hear because she deserves the best from you." Itsumi was rest assured.

* * *

><p>"Taira, where are we going?" Airi asked when she noticed that Taira drove to opposite direction of her condominium. "I want to go home and finish the nursery."<p>

"I know but I think since it's a beautiful day, I thought to have a date."

"A date? Don't you have filming for a new movie?"

Taira chuckled. "It's still tomorrow, I remember I told you that but it seems that you forgot it already. As for now, I just wanted to have a date with you."

"Yep I'm kind of forgetful recently." Airi laughed. "Okay then, so… where are we going?"

"Yokohama. You said you wanted to ride that big wheel right? We're heading there."

"No, I said I wanted to board on a roller coaster and I didn't even mention Yokohama, but I know I couldn't do it now. I'd wait till this little one born."

"I figured so but you can board on a big wheel, that's for sure."

Airi wondered what was with Taira's persistence on boarding on the big wheel. "That's not the same, but okay. I want to eat crepe with ice cream… off your body," Airi said with a gleam in her eyes.

Taira gulped. It was tempting and she had that effect on him but he just wanted to have a plain date with her, and try to propose to her in a traditional way. All their friends had been helping with the preparation and he just had to get Airi there.

"Uh…Taira, I think my water just broke."

"Eh? What?" Taira turned his head to her so fast.

"No, don't look at me! Watch out!" Airi reminded him.

Taira panicked and immediately pulled over. He didn't care if he was to be fined for stopping in the restricted area. He needed time to regroup and checked on Airi first.

"Are you okay?" Taira asked.

"I guess so. I bring towels, just in case this happens but… but I think I should go to…hospital"

"Uh, okay…I…" he started to panic again. "What should I do?"

"Well, drive?"

"But…but…" Taira took a deep breath. "Okay, okay…I'm fine. I can do that."

Airi smiled. "Then let's go the nearest hospital."

Taira took another deep breath and started to drive.

* * *

><p>"Taira-san, how's Airi?" Itsumi asked breathlessly.<p>

Itsumi and Hidehito arrived first. They were quite surprised when Taira called them and said that there was a change of plan. They thought Taira was getting cold feet but when they heard what Taira said next, they froze. They came as fast as they could.

"I don't know. She's been inside for very long. At first she was fine, but…then she started to have contractions I think? When we arrived here, I noticed there was blood but the doctor said it was normal and not to worry but…when she's started to bleed more…" Taira's voice trembled.

"Why aren't you inside?" Hidehito asked.

"I wanted to but not allowed because I'm not her family. I wanted to hold her hand and…" he started to sob and felt so unmanly at the moment.

"Oh, what a bull. You're the baby's father. Did you tell them that?"Itsumi asked.

"I did but…again, we're not married so I couldn't even sign the consent for her medical treatment. I had to wait for her parents to come. Thank God they came fast. They're inside with her, and I'm so…damned. I feel so damn pathetic." He cried.

"Shit, I feel for you, mate," Hidehito said whilst patting Taira's back to comfort him.

"Murasame-san, I heard…" came Kyouko's breathless sweet voice. "It's so…sudden. Oohara-san and I have quite close due days. What triggered this?"

"I didn't know myself," Taira murmured unclear.

Itsumi put a finger on her lips, asking Kyouko, Hidehito, and now Kanae and Chiori to stay silent. They all nodded and felt Taira's frustration and pain.

The door to the delivery room was opened. A nurse came out hastily and Itsumi immediately stepped towards the nurse, and asked, "What happened?"

"I'm waiting for…oh he comes," the nurse stopped and accepted the blood bags from the man who delivered it. "Wait, two bags only? I thought we asked for more than these?"

"Sorry, there's emergency operation that needed it as well. I was stopped on my way here. I'm afraid I couldn't do much since it was an emergency as well. Please just sign this!"

The nurse sighed and since she couldn't do anything, she signed it and about to go back to the room when she was stopped by Taira. "Airi needs transfusion?"

The nurse nodded. "She's lost a lot of blood. We need O+ blood and as you might have seen just now, we currently lack O+ blood."

"I'm O+, take my blood," Taira immediately offered.

"I'm O+ too. I'll donate," Chiori said.

"Hey, I'm an O- so," Hidehito said, "can take mine too."

"I'm sorry, I'm a B," Kyouko said apologetically. "Is there any way I could help? Maybe I should ask _shachou_. He has many acquaintances."

"I'm an A," Kanae added. "I'm afraid I can't help, but I can try asking around too."

"I'd ask around too since I'm an AB+ so I can't donate," Itsumi said.

The nurse smiled. "Okay, let me deliver this first and I'd ask another staff to check your blood work to find out whether you're good to donate."

"_Yoroshiku tanomimasu_."

"Oh, and by the way, the baby's born. It's a healthy baby girl," with that, the nurse went back to the delivery room.

Upon hearing that all congratulated Taira but he wouldn't feel relieved before he knew that Airi was fine.

* * *

><p>They managed to find more donors and helped Airi. And even those who couldn't donate had their blood checked and registered themselves to be donors.<p>

They were all so relieved that Airi was okay though she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Taira had gone to see his daughter. She was so small and was still put in an incubator. Taira hadn't wanted to leave after seeing his daughter but he worried about Airi too.

"Papa will come back tomorrow, sweety. I'm visiting your mama first okay?" He smiled tenderly then with one last glance, he left for Airi's room.

He saw Airi's parents sitting on the chair. They were holding her hand and whispered in audible voice, telling Airi about her daughter. When they noticed him, they smiled and stood up.

Taira shook his head but Airi's mother came and pulled his hand. She sat him down on the chair. "We will be outside. Take your time, Murasame-san."

Taira nodded. He was thankful that her parents didn't seem to blame him for everything happened to Airi. Her parents knew about him being their granddaughter's father but they never forced him to marry their daughter. He had wondered why but he was thankful since not so many parents were that understanding.

He took Airi's hand and raised his hand to caress her face. "Please come back to me soon, Airi. Little one needs you and I need you."

"You didn't know what you did to me today. You sure could reduce me to a pathetic human being," he stopped.

He stood and bent down to kiss her lips softly, whilst saying in a low whisper, "I love you."

* * *

><p>She heard Taira said 'I love you' to her in her dream. She smiled and thought that it was such a sweet words coming from the man she had started to have feelings for. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't love him when they were in Kyoto. But he was persistent. He kept proposing to her but she thought it was just because the sex between them was great.<p>

When he wasn't making love to her, they would sit down and had some talks or just watched movie. Just like old time, when they were _just_ friends. She was content with the friendship and was really panicking when he mentioned he wanted more from her. She didn't want to get married for all the wrong reasons. She never meant to fall in love with the man. _But darn I did_, she cursed herself for falling in love with Taira.

"Damn, I love you, Taira," she cursed.

She heard screeching chair noise and his voice calling for her, "Airi, you awake?"

She opened her eyes slowly. "Taira?"

"Yes, I'm here. Oh thank God, you're awake."

She turned and saw his smiling face. "Hey, there."

"Hey to you too." Taira kissed her knuckles. "I heard you said you loved me?"

Airi blushed. "I thought it was a dream."

"But do you?"

"Probably only your imagination? I'm in love with your body only."

Taira laughed. "Just awoken and could tell a joke already? That's my Airi."

"Nah, who's your Airi?"

"You of course," Taira chuckled.

Airi tried to roll her eyes but she couldn't. She winced. "Um, my body hurts."

"Of course, you've just given birth and you lost a lot of blood."

"Where's my baby?"

"She's being kept in NICU for the mean time."

"Is she fine?"

"She's fine."

Airi looked relieved. "Can I meet her?"

"Maybe tomorrow? You need to rest."

Airi pouted. "I want to meet her."

"I know but you're still weak. Hmm… what about this? I'd ask the nurse to bring her down to you first time next morning?"

Airi wanted to protest. "Hmm, okay then."

"Airi?"

"What?"

"I love you," Taira said with a straight face.

Airi's eyes widened. She wanted to deny him but she saw that he was sincere. Her heart warmed with the feeling. "I heard you in my dream. You said I love you."

"Because I did say so. It's not in your dream."

"Are you…sure?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Airi smiled and shook her head weakly. "By the way, Taira…"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Taira grinned happily. "So, marry me please?"

Airi wanted to toy with him. "I'm not…"

Taira made a face. "You said you loved me but you still don't want to marry me."

"I haven't finished talking, Taira. I'm NOT… going to reject you this time. I'll marry you."

Taira chuckled. "You're not going to regret it. I promise to love you…forever."

* * *

><p>The pair didn't waste time to take action. Once they settled their decision, Taira called for the doctor first then Airi's parents. Her parents were happy to hear that Airi was awake.<p>

After the doctor declared Airi was fine and gone from Airi's room, they informed her parents that they were getting married soon. Her parents were happy for both of them.

They got married three days later, when Airi was still lying in hospital bed. All their close friends were invited. They didn't have wedding dress and tux on but they were happy nevertheless when they said their vows in front of their families and close friends.

"This is really unexpected eh?" Hidehito said. "I meant…you two played fiancé and fiancée in Dark Moon before."

"And we're always together," Itsumi added. "I still found it amusing when does love between you two come?"

"Especially since this one takes so many detours," Hidehito continued with a grin.

"Believe me, it's unexpected," Taira said.

"Even more unexpected for me because what we had was just lust," Airi laughed.

"Yeah, your daughter is the proof," Itsumi winked. "Lust turned to love eh?"

They all laughed.

"Anyway guys, want to take a photo with the five of us?" Airi asked.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>One month later, Murasame Taira and Airi went home with their daughter Sachiko. The press went berserk when they found out about Taira, Airi and their daughter Sachiko days before when the couple announced their nuptials. They had predicted that the press would wait for them when they went home with Sachiko.<p>

"We thank you for your attention and congratulatory for our daughter's homecoming. Please take care of us from now on too," Taira said with a wink.

The couple smiled to the press. Airi took one of Sachiko's hands and made her waved to the press. "Say bye-bye and see you around, Sacchan."

Sachiko gurgled and gave out a smile. The press swooned and the couple disappeared into their brand new house.

Two years later…

"She's an aspiring _oneechan_ eh…" Airi chuckled when she saw the sleeping Sachiko holding Yutaka's – her newborn baby brother- little hand.

"Uh huh…thank you for giving them into our life," Taira said with a loving expression. "Thank you for giving us a chance."

Airi smiled. "Thank you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 : This is really a long ride for a oneshot. By all means, enjoy the read! Next crack pairing : Momose Itsumi X Kijima Hidehito. Actually this fic is written last year but only half way. The planned fic was also written last year and only the beginning. LOL. I guess I need some depression going around to start writing MORE. **

**Thanks for reading. **

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Yoroshiku tanomimasu : I'd leave it in your capable hand.

Oneechan : big sister


End file.
